Nuestra vida destinada
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **1/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1º Prologo**

James gemía por su toque. Lo sentía embestirlo y le susurraba al oído cuanto lo amaba. Sabía que había cometido el error más grande de su vida casándose con Lily Evans, pero él no estaba en su vida cuando ya estaba casado con la pelirroja.

Cuando lo conoció, fue como si una venda fuese arrancada se sus ojos y la segunda vez que lo vio -y que después de un tiempo supo no fue una coincidencia- se entregaron a una pasión que no se podía explica hasta la fecha.

Llevaba 3 años casado con Lily y más de un año con su amante.

Cuando lo conoció le dijo en su primer encuentro que era casado y él, con esa sonrisa que podía calentar el polo, le dijo que también, pero que no le importaría ponerle los cuernos a su esposa por un buen polvo con él. Lógicamente eso enfureció a James en un principio, pero al llegar a su casa, se tiró a su esposa de una manera casi animal, cosa que la pelirroja apreció gratamente. Ya para la segunda vez que se vieron, el otro prácticamente lo había arrastrado al baño del club donde se encontraban y tuvieron una sesión de sexo espectacular.

Ahora se encontraban en la cama, luego de una de sus más que calurosas sesiones de amor. James apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

— ¿En que piensas? —Le preguntó su amante, mientras que acariciaba una de sus piernas y lo obligaba a que la subiera y quedara sobre su pelvis, para darle mejor alcance y así poder acariciarlas mejor.

—Nada. Sólo que Lily parece sospechar algo, pero no lo sé. Es raro.

—No te preocupes —le dijo tomando su barbilla —. Nada malo va a pasar.

Con esas ultimas palabras se quedaron dormidos, esperando que unas horas de sueños los ayudara a repones las energías que el sexo les quitaba.

El tiempo pasó y ellos se veían cada vez menos, hasta que un día, sin decir nada ni explicar menos. Se dejaron de ver.

James no volvió a llamar a su amante. Lily le había comunicado que estaba embarazada y que sabía todo lo que él había estado haciendo. James quedó congelado en su sitio, cuando ella, con toda la delicadeza que una mujer engañada puede tener, le tiró en la cara unas fotos. Fotos que lo mostraban a él con su amante, mientras que entraban en un motel. Motel muggle cabe señalar.

En un principio lo negó todo. Aduciendo a que era un amigo y que fueron allí para tomar un trago. Cosa que la pelirroja rebatió con fotos indiscretas que lo mostraban a él y su amante en un rincón de la plaza en la que se solían juntar, compartiendo un apasionado beso. Para James eso fue demasiado y ya no pudo decir que no. Ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y que lo perdonaría en nombre de su hijo. Se lo comunicaron a todos sus amigos y la voz se empezó a correr. En unos días se supo en todo el mundo mágico que el auror James Potter y su mujer Lily Evans, iban a ser padres.

El problema para James no termino ahí. James extrañaba enormemente a su amante y por más que tratara de contactarlo, por nada del mundo lo podía lograr. Hasta que un día su mundo se puso de cabeza. En la portada del profeta estaba el anuncio de que su amado iba a ser padre. Por primera vez pudo entender el dolor que había sentido su amante. Por que estaba seguro, que eso que sentía en su corazón, era el dolor de la perdida. El anuncio era inmenso, hablaba de todas las alabanzas que le podían dar a la pareja "Lucius Malfoy y su esposa, la hermosa Narcisa Black, anunciaron que esperan a su primer hijo" Eso fue como un balde de agua fría y por un momento creyó que se desvanecería... y lo hizo.

Cuando despertó lo hizo en el medico. Lily lo había encontrado y luego de quemar el periódico que su esposo tenía agarrado en su mano. Lo transportó a San Mungo en donde un medimago habló con ella en privado. A James le extrañó el encontrarla tan feliz, pero ella sólo le dijo que estaba tranquila de que no tuviera nada, pero luego salió de la sala y no volvió hasta la madrugada.

El tiempo pasó y los amigos de James se tuvieron que conformar con ir a verlo a casa y ver como día a día se sumergía más en su propio sueño. Nadie entendió por que James entró en coma de un día para el otro. Según Lily, el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza lo había dejado en un coma, del que no tenían idea, cuanto tiempo lo tendría dormido.

Los meses pasaron y con ello, el embarazo de Lily fue avanzando, pese a que su esposo no podía estar con ella.

Remus, Sirius y una amiga de Lily, Jane, pasaban mucho tiempo con ella. Vivieron todo el embarazo de la chica y el estado de coma de James.

Un día Sirius y Remus se enteraron por Jane de que Lily había dado a luz y fueron a verla de inmediato. La mujer sólo les informó que estaba sola con su esposo cuando vinieron los dolores de parto y llamó a Jane, quien en tiempo record estuvo a su lado y la ayudó con el parto y luego la llevo a San Mungo donde la revisaron. A ella y a su bebé. A Harry.

Era realmente hermoso. Piel clara y cabello oscuro. Era una copia de James. Sirius dijo como broma, que no tenía por donde negarlo. Cosa que molestó a Lily y le pidió que no volviera.

Sirius se molestó mucho con la chica, pero por Remus, que le pidió no hacer problemas, se alejó de la casa por una temporada. Cosa que no pudo hacer más, ya que la amenaza de Voldemort los hizo acercarse más a la pareja.

James despertó de su coma. Un día de verano. Fue una sorpresa para los demás. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio a su bebé, que lo miraba atentamente. Era tan hermoso. Su bebé. Su hijito. Un sentimiento fuerte se formó en su alma cuando el niño agarró su mano y un hilo de magia los unió. El vinculo que une a un mago con su hijo.

Lily estaba más amable que nunca. Dejaba al bebé a su cuidado, mientras ella se encargaba de la casa y las compras. James le pedía que descansara, pero ella siempre le decía que estaba bien. Harry tenía más de siete meses, por lo que sus heridas de parto ya habían cicatrizado, en cambio James seguía en cama por su resiente despertar.

Los meses pasaron y James permanecía junto a Harry todo el tiempo que podía. Dumbledore había predispuesto que se protegieran bajo un Fidelio y fue Petter el que quedó a cargo del secreto. Ya que Lily aun estaba molesta por la insinuación, completamente inocente, que le había hecho Sirius.

Pero un día James sintió que su mundo se pondría de cabeza. Encontró a Lily hablando con un hombre. Él había salido con Harry a dar un paseo y habían vuelto antes, ya que el niño tenía un poco de frió. Fue ahí donde la encontró.

—No tengo por que darte más dinero. Creo haberte pagado lo suficiente por tu trabajo.

—En eso se equivoca, señora Potter —le dijo con desprecio —. Yo le di una cifra y usted aun no la cumple.

—No le daré un galeón más.

—Bien, entonces aténgase a las consecuencias.

—No me amenaces, Royal.

—Yo no la amenacé mi señora, sólo le digo que si no quiere que su esposo se entere de que "él" fue quien dio a luz a los bebés y que usted me pagó para que los separa y le diera al otro niño a esa mujer y que al pequeño Harry lo dejara como su hijo, tendrá que pagarme todo lo que le pedí.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!

La voz, proveniente del pasillo alertó a la pelirroja del descuido que había cometido. El hombre palideció y desapareció por la chimenea, como el cobarde que era.

—James yo…

— ¿Cómo que yo los tuve? ¿Cómo que son dos? ¿Dónde esta mi otro hijo?

—James, no sé de que habla ese hombre.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo sabes! —Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, luego de dejar a Harry en el sillón — ¡Tú, maldita puta! ¡¿Dónde esta mi otro hijo?!

— ¡Nunca lo sabrás! —Le gritó armándose de valor —Ese será tu calvario por haberte embarazado de ese mortífago.

— ¡Por lo menos ese mortífago me ama! —Retrocedió ante lo que había dicho —Merlín, Lucius. No sabe que es el padre de Harry.

— ¡Y tampoco lo sabrá! —Se acercó al niño y lo tomó en brazos —Harry es mi hijo. Yo lo he cuidado todo este tiempo.

— ¡Entrégame a mi hijo, puta de mierda! —Se iba a acercar cuando una fuerte explosión los hizo retroceder.

En la puerta de la casa estaba el ser más oscuro y maldito que había conocido la historia.

James se aterró por lo que estaba viendo. Voldemort estaba en su casa y lo más probable es que fuera por ellos. Por Harry. Miró la cara aterrada de Lily y sólo una idea pasó por su cabeza.

— ¡Lily, corre!

La mujer lo miró y corrió a la habitación del niño con él en brazos. Lo dejó en la cuna y trató de ver que podía hacer para huir de allí, cuando la puerta fue destrozada con un hechizo.

Tomó al niño en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. El instinto de madre que toda mujer lleva dentro, le dijo que tenía que protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entrégame al niño —la voz del mago le congeló la sangre, pero aun así no lo hizo, sólo lo abrazo más —. Tú te lo buscaste… _Avada Kedavra_ —la mujer recibió el golpe en la espalda y dejo caer el cuerpo del bebé a la cuna que empezó a llorar al instante, al no sentir los brazos de sus supuesta madre —. Es tu turno… _Avada Kedavra_ —el ataque llegó al bebé y este rebotó contra el Lord.

Voldemort estaba muerto y Harry James Potter Evans era el niño que vivió. Un pequeño huérfano y que supuestamente perdió a sus padres en ese ataque.

13 años después.

Harry miró a su novio y le sonrió. Nadie podía saber que ellos estaban juntos. Todos debían pesar que ellos eran enemigos. Enemigos desde que se conocieron, nada más alejado de la realidad. Ya que Harry tenía un novio, desde hace dos años, mismo que fue su amigo secreto desde que entró a Hogwarts. El príncipe de la casa de las serpientes. Draco Malfoy.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bien, se puede decir que este es mi único fic largo Drarry. Lo sé, algo raro en mí, pero cuando se me ocurrió la idea, no pude dejar de escribirla. Como comprenderán, la historia está terminada, y la estoy republicando y editando. Yo misma reconozco muchos de mis errores, así que aquí vamos.

¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva (o casi nueva) aventura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **2/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**2º Capítulo: Nuestros inicios**

— ¿Estas seguro de esto, Dragón? Mira que de lejos se nota que Lucius no me aprecia ni tantito.

Estaban en una plaza alejada de la casa de los tíos de Harry. Se sentaron en una banqueta y Draco apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de su novio, que acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza, como si pudiera quebrar esos hilos de oro, que ahora se escurrían entre sus dedos.

Draco recordaba como se habían conocido.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio, algo en él se prendió y le dijo que aquel bello ángel tenía que ser suyo. Siempre se caracterizó por ser egoísta. No le gustaba compartir nada, ni sus padres, ni sus juguetes, ni sus amigos. Todo eso por que siempre fue criado como lo que era. Un hijo único.

Harry y él se conocieron en la tienda de túnicas de madame Malking y se quedaron como hechizados mirando al otro. El morenito le había contado que era huérfano y que vivía con sus tíos muggle. Mientras que el rubio lo reconoció al instante. Era Harry Potter.

Desde pequeño su madre siempre le contó las fabulosas historias, que hablan de un niño. Un pequeño niño de un año que fue capaz de destruir el mal a manos del más temido de los magos oscuros, un niño que se transformó en su héroe y al que poco a poco comenzó a idolatrar.

Desde ese día, el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudieron volver a separarse.

Harry no conocía nada del mundo mágico y Draco era un joven aristocrático que lo conocía todo. Lo sabía de relatos o libros. Poco de lo que había afuera había sido visto por sus propios ojos. Nunca nadie lo dejó solo.

Narcisa lo protegía hasta del aire.

Lucius lo protegía de su más grande peligro. Lord Voldemort. Por él estaba de su lado. Por él mataba y dañaba. Por él haría lo que fuera y Lucius sabía que por él, mataría hasta al hijo del que fue su amante y al que hasta el día de hoy, seguía amando en secreto.

Draco creyó que lo mejor sería que nadie supiera de su infantil amistad. Podrían decir que lo influenciaba y él no quería darle problemas a su ídolo, pero de más esta decir que esas pequeñas disputas en los pasillos del castillo, eran una verdadera diversión para ambos jóvenes.

Un día las cosas se dieron vuelta. Estaba terminando el segundo año de Hogwarts y Harry se había enfrentado a un recuerdo de Voldemort, que estuvo a un paso de quitarle la vida.

Fue en ese momento en que Draco se dio cuenta de la verdad. El dolor que sintió cuando lo encontró inconsciente en la enfermería; la angustia que lo embargaba cada vez que trataba de saber de él, pero la maldita comadreja y la sangre sucia, no le daban un tiempo de tranquilidad a SU Harry. Sí, por que Harry era suyo. Y así se lo hizo saber.

_**Entró a la enfermería, cuándo nadie estaba en el interior y se aproximó a la cama de Harry. Lo miró y supo que con un simple movimiento lo podría despertar, pero se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos. Sus ojos cerrados le impedían disfrutar de sus hermosas joyas esmeraldas. Su piel pálida a la luz de la luna, le daba un efecto casi místico. Todo en Harry le gustaba y estiró una mano para correr el rebelde cabello que se posaba sobre su rostro y se enredaba con sus pestañas. **_

_**El movimiento repentino alertó a Harry y rápidamente se levanto deteniendo el avance de la mano, mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca. Trató de enfocar, pero se le hacía difícil sin sus lentes.**_

—_**Tranquilo, Harry. Soy yo.**_

_**La voz firme de Draco, emitida en un suave murmullo, lo calmó al instante.**_

—_**Draco ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

—_**Necesitaba saber si estabas bien.**_

_**Se sentó a su lado y Harry se acomodó mejor en la cabecera de la cama. Había echado de menos a Draco y sabía perfectamente que la razón de su desaparición por tantos días, se debía a la estancia de Ron y Hermione en la enfermería. Sabía que mientras ellos estuvieran, Draco no pisaría el lugar, por lo que sólo tendría que esperar.**_

—_**Estoy bien Dra…**_

_**Las palabras murieron en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera, que todo el eje de sus ojos se vio a distancia. Draco, su amigo, su confidente, su defensor… lo estaba besando. ¡Oh, buen Merlín! Que beso tan increíble. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar. Sólo tenía doce años y creía que podría morir y ser feliz al haber sentido todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. **_

_**Draco no sabía si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, pero quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería y lo preocupado que estuvo de él, cuando no pudo encontrar razones de su estado de salud. **_

_**Los labios de Harry le sabían a gloria y quería que su morenito también lo sintiera. Deslizó su lengua por los labios de Harry y cuando tuvo la oportunidad la metió dentro de su pequeña boca y con ella empezó a "tantear el terreno".**_

_**Harry ahogó un gemido en la boca de su amigo. Eso era muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Diferente, pero definitivamente mejor.**_

_**Sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro y la saliva escurría por sus barbillas, perdiéndose en sus pechos. Estuvieron así hasta que el poco aire que aun les quedaba, les dejara continuar con su reconocimiento.**_

_**Draco separó su boca de la de Harry e hilo de saliva aun conectaban sus bocas. Juntó sus frentes y se miraron directamente a los ojos. No dijeron nada sólo se contemplaban y no supieron como volvieron a unir sus labio. **_

_**Esta vez Harry también participó del beso y en un impulso involuntario pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.**_

_**Cuando se separaron, Draco ya lo entendía todo.**_

—_**Creo que te amo.**_

_**Harry les sonrió y en vez de hablar lo volvió a besar.**_

Ese día empezaron a ser novios y en tercero su relación se hizo más fuerte.

Draco vigilaba cada uno de los pasos de Harry. Ya que un maniático asesino iba tras sus huesitos y se dijo a si mismo que dejaba de ser un Malfoy, si dejaba que Sirius Black lastimara a su novio.

Todo pasó a ser un mal entendido. Una nueva trampa puesta por los mortífagos y ahora contaba con la ayuda de Sirius para proteger a su novio.

— ¿En que piensas, Draco?

El rubio miró hacia arriba y pudo ver los hermosos ojos de su amor, brillando por la luz de la luna. Igual al día que se habían confesado.

—Nada, Harry, sólo recordaba el día que volví a la vida.

— ¿He?

Harry lo miró dudoso y Draco utilizó ese descuido. Se levantó de su cómoda postura para besarlo hambrientamente.

Su relación no había pasado de los besos, pero para ellos era suficiente por el momento. O por lo menos eso pensaba Harry, que había sido criado diferente a su novio. Draco por su parte había visto demasiado y deseaba su cuerpo como un hombre.

—Sobre lo que me preguntaste. No te preocupes. Mí padre no te haría nada. Además estaremos en un torneo de Quidditch, rodeado de gente y no podría lastimarte aunque quisiera.

—Lo que no quita que lo trate luego de que le digas la verdad.

—No te preocupes por eso, pequeño.

— ¡No me digas pequeño!

— ¿Por qué? Eres mas pequeño que yo —le dijo parándose delante de él, acto que Harry repitió al instante y que era precisamente lo que estaba buscando Draco, para abrasarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo —. Vez, eres más pequeño, pero eso me encanta.

—Draco.

Su nombre pronunciado con amor. Un amor tan infinito como el que el mismo le tenía.

Continuará…

N/A: Ahora ya saben como fue que se confesaron… ahora el asunto es lo que va a decir Lucius al respecto.

Un beso

Majo


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **3/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3º Capítulo: La noticia**

El día del torneo de Quidditch había llegado y en la mansión Malfoy se respiraba un aire tenso.

Lucius miraba a su hijo con curiosidad.

Draco había estado evitándolo por casi una semana.

Se escapaba a escondidas creyendo que nadie lo notaba, pero él era un mortífago. Entrenado para saber lo que se trataba de ocultar. Sabía que Draco le saldría con una sorpresita. Algo le decía que era algo que no le gustaría para nada.

Sentados en la mesa de la mansión Malfoy. Los tres integrantes de la familia se afanaban en sus propios asuntos. Hasta que Draco creyó que ya era la hora.

—Padre, Madre, tengo algo que decirles.

Su voz no había salido tan firme como pretendía que fuera y eso lo notaron los dueños de casa.

—Hijo, dinos lo que sea, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo.

Narcissa era una mujer recta, si algo le molestaba lo sacaba de su camino y se olvidaba de que en algún momento le molestó.

Lucius, en cambio, no dijo nada. Se quedó a la expectativa, analizando lo que su único hijo le tuviera que decir. Sin saber que eso era algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

—Tengo una pareja.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron entre ellos. Eso no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos o por lo menos no tan pronto.

—Bien, Draco. Espero que sea una joven decente y de buena familia.

—De hecho, madre —la miró a los ojos buscando valor. El valor que en estos momentos le empezaba faltar —, no una chica, es un chico.

Los padres del rubio se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y creyeron que lo mejor sería intervenir desde ya.

—Hijo, sabes que nunca se te ha prohibido nada, pero debes saber que también esta en ti el que continúes con el linaje de la familia Malfoy.

—Y lo sé padre, pero existen pociones…

—Poción que espero no utilices tan pronto.

—Madre, sólo les estoy contando que tengo novio, no que lo deje embarazado.

—O sea, que ya mantienen relaciones sexuales.

—No, padre —sus mejillas se sonrojaron —. Digamos que él aún no esta preparado para eso.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Draco miró a su padre con firmeza. Su padre sabía que desde pequeño se le inculcaron clases de sexualidad, por lo que obviamente sabía como podía hacer para que él y su pareja tocaran las estrellas en una noche de pasión, pero por respeto no contestó a la pregunta de su progenitor.

Narcissa, notando la tensión que se había extendida en la mesa, trató de suavizar el tema.

—Y dinos, hijos ¿Quién es el afortunado que se robó tu corazón?

—Bien, él... —por un momento, Draco dejó de sentirse tan seguro como lo había estado —Él es un chico genial, es muy inteligente y hábil.

— ¿Alguna razón por la que estés dándole tantas vueltas al asunto?

—No, padre, no es eso, sólo que no se como reaccionarán.

—No te preocupes Draco, no es como si nos fueras a decir que eres pareja de Harry Potter.

Narcissa le sonrió y luego su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la palidez en la cara de su hijo.

Lucius, que había dejado de comer cuando su esposa lanzó esa absurda teoría, se quedó mirando a Draco fijamente. Primero blanco, luego rojo y ahora más blanco.

— ¡Imposible! —Se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con las manos.

— ¡Padre! —Le dijo parándose también

— ¡Te lo prohíbo, Draco! —Le dijo furioso, sin saber muy bien por que — ¡Te prohíbo que tengas cualquier tipo de relación con el mocoso ese!

— ¡No puedes impedirme que lo ame!

— ¡Cállate! —Se acercó a su hijo y lo agarró por los hombros — ¡Escúchame bien, Draco! ¡O te alejas de Potter, o lo próximo que verás será su cabeza en una bandeja de plata!

— ¡Lucius!

— ¡Silencio, Narcissa! —Le gritó al tiempo en que volvía a mirar a Draco a los ojos —Espero que me hayas entendido, Draco, por que si no, la muerte de tu pareja pesará en tu conciencia.

Lucius Malfoy abandonó el comedor dejando a un muy cabreado Draco y una impresionada Narcissa en él. Atravesó los pasillos esperando no encontrar nadie en su camino. Llegó hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta de un azote.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La historia se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez su hijo estaba involucrado en ello.

Draco Malfoy enamorado y pareja de Harry Potter. Como en su tiempo lo estuvieron James y él.

Se acercó al bar que estaba en una esquina y se sirvió un vaso de Fire Whisky, el cual consumió de sólo un trago.

Sabía que Draco no lo obedecería. Vio el reto en su mirada, decorada entre pestañas que lo desafiaban. Draco no dejaría al mocoso ese. Y lo peor es que estaba arriesgando su vida en el proceso. El mocoso estaba en la mira de Voldemort y quitaría a cualquiera de su camino para llegar a él. Incluso a su hijo Draco.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Vio que aun así la abría y por allí aparecía la cabeza de Draco. Sabía lo que le diría, pero aun así lo dejó continuar.

—No lo dejaré, padre —Draco se paró firmemente en su lugar —, aunque el maldito Lord vaya tras él, yo estaré para protegerlo y no dejaré que tú ni nadie le pongan un dedo encima.

Sin decir más, ni tampoco esperar una respuesta, salió del lugar.

Lucius volvió a llenar su vaso y miró a través de este.

—La historia se vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez mi hijo es más valiente —abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó una foto mágica. En ella aparecía James y le lanzaba besos con la mano, para luego guiñarle un ojo —. Si sólo te hubiese protegido.

La guardó nuevamente y esta vez con rabia. Ya no podía seguir así. Llorándolo en la oscuridad y sin dejar que nadie lo supiera.

Draco entró en su habitación azotando la puerta tras él.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Cálmate, Draco —le dijo Narcissa llamándolo para que se sentara a su lado —. Verás que todo se solucionará.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, madre? —Le dijo al tiempo en que se dejaba abrazar.

Draco no sabía y no pudo ver, la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de su madre.

Continuará…

N/A: Muajajajajajjaja, Lucius, obviamente no reaccionó bien… ¿Esperaban algo diferente?

Un beso

Majo


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **4/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4º Capítulo: Enfermo**

Draco estaba furioso. No podía entender el odio desmedido que su padre le tenía a su novio.

¿Cómo se supone que podría tener una relación normal si su propio padre iba tras la cabeza de su amor?

Decidió arrancarse nuevamente esa noche. Tenía que cerciorarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Sabía que esos malditos muggles no podrían con él. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que algo malo le podría pasar a su niño.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte hechizo, con tal de que nadie pudiera entrar, mientras él no se encontrara. Salió por una ventana y cuando llegó al jardín activó el traslador que tenía colgado del cuello. Una hermosa llave de plata que tenía grabado su inicial y la de su novio.

Llegó a unas calles cerca de la casa de Harry y tranquilamente se encaminó hacía allá. La cosa era tratar de no llamar la atención. Algo completamente difícil tomando en cuenta la ropa de apariencia cara que llevaba y lo atractivo que era. Algo que le ayudó fue el hecho de que la luz de la luna no le diera directamente.

A la distancia pudo divisar la ventana del cuarto de su amor, veía que las luces de la casa se estaban apagando una por una y luego la de su habitación se prendía.

Le hervía la sangre el recordar que esos malditos muggles lo tratan como un esclavo y su niño no podía hacer nada por ahora. Sólo esperar que Sirius lograra su custodia lo antes posible, así dejaría de sufrir por el capricho de unos idiotas que no valoraban el poder impresionante que corría por sus venas.

Harry estaba en su habitación. Había estado trabajando todo el maldito día, sin poder haber descansado ni un minuto. Claro, las cosas habían mejorado un poco en ciertas cosas, como en las raciones de alimentos que le eran suministrados o que él mismo se administrara, ya que al parecer, sus tíos lo detestaban aún más que antes y trataban de ignorarlo lo más posible, por lo menos eso es lo que le daban a entender.

Se arrojó a su cama y trató de no pensar en el molesto hormigueo que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Sentía que cada uno de sus músculos pesaban más de lo normal y lo atribuyó al trabajo arduo que había tenido ese día. Su mente trató de volar, pero algo lo mantuvo despierto.

Un sonido en la ventana lo distrajo y se giró rápidamente apuntando con su varita.

—Amor, no querrás quedarte solo ¿Cierto?

—Draco, me asustaste.

Se apresuró a ayudar a su novio a atravesar la ventana y poder entrar. Le hubiera encantado poder lanzar un hechizo a la puerta de su habitación, pero lo tenía prohibido. Notó que Draco estaba nervioso, lo veía pasearse de un lado al otro y no pronunciar ninguna palabra.

¿Draco?

El rubio lo miró de frente y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo.

—Se los dije —Harry no entendió muy bien que quiso decir con eso —. Les dije a mis padres sobre nosotros.

Harry se aterró por lo que pudieran haberle dicho los mayores. Sabía que Lucius lo detestaba tanto o más que un dolor de muelas y de Narcissa no dudaba que pensara lo mismo. Por lo que se limitó a levantar el rostro de su pareja y besarlo dulcemente. Por lo menos trataría de distraerlo un poco.

Draco dejó que su novio lo mimara un rato. Toda la discusión con Lucius lo había estresado. Pero algo no estaba bien con el beso de su pareja y no era que no lo disfrutara tremendamente. Sólo que sus labios, normalmente suaves, ahora se sentían demasiado resecos y partidos. Alejó a Harry de si mismo y lo miró más detalladamente. Sus ojos brillaban aún más de lo que lo hacían normalmente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y dudaba que fuera por el beso. Recargó sus frentes y ahí fue donde todas sus alarmas se encendieron.

— ¡Harry, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

El morenito lo miró con curiosidad sin entender muy bien lo que decía su novio, pero algo raro notó. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y la pieza empezó a darle vueltas.

Draco se demoró dos segundos en darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba apunto de perder el sentido, por lo que alcanzó a sostenerlo y lo depositó en la cama.

Se apresuró a revisarlo y notó que su cuerpo entero ardía por la fiebre y lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo haya notado.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir a la habitación de esos malditos muggle, que seguramente había propiciado el que su novio se encontrara en esas condiciones, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ver por su pareja y no podía realizar magia en ese maldito mundo, por lo que sólo le quedaba una salida.

—Harry, amor —lo llamaba para que reaccionara, pero el moreno apenas y habría sus hermosos ojos —. Volveré enseguida. Iré a casa por alguna poción para bajar tu fiebre.

Draco se acercó para besar la frente de su pareja, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse fue atraído por los brazos de Harry que lo miraba con dolor.

— Por favor… no me dejes.

La voz llena de suplica de su amado lo llenó de dolor, pero debía hacerlo por él. Se alejó tratando de no mirar atrás, por que sabía que si lo hacía no podría separarse de su pareja.

Llegó a un sitio baldío y rápidamente activó su traslador. Lo tenía conectado con su habitación, por lo que sabía, no tendría problemas para entrar a la mansión sin ser descubierto, pero al llegar percibió que prendían la luz de su cuarto. Se giró rápidamente, y con dolor, vio a su padre junto a la puerta de su recamara.

— Me decepcionas, Draco.

El menor no le dijo nada, sólo se dirigió a su cómoda y sacó de ahí una caja llena de viales con diferentes pociones.

Draco, te estoy hablando.

La voz de Lucius sonó aún más molesta de lo que parecía y con horror vio que se acercaba y le arrebataba la caja de viales, haciéndola desaparecer con el pase de su varita.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Draco estaba furioso. Ahora no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su novio.

—Trato de que entres en razón, pero, por lo que puedo apreciar, no eres capaz de mantenerte ni en tu propia habitación.

Narcissa se mantenía la margen de la discusión, sabía que cuando Lucius discutía con Draco no había nada que lo pudiera distraer, por lo que simplemente se ahorraba el mal rato.

—Y te dije que nada me separaría de Harry —bajó la cabeza, no quería que su padre lo humillara más en esa noche —. Ahora él esta enfermo y yo no soy capaz de ayudarlo.

—Eso se debe a su sangre mestiza. Si fuera un mago de buena cuna nada de eso sucedería.

— ¡Basta ya! —Narcissa ya había aguantado demasiado, pero no podía tolerar que alguien hiciera sufrir así a su hijo.

La rubia se acercó a Draco y le extendió un vial.

— ¿Madre?

Miró dudoso la poción que ahora descansaba en sus manos y no sabía muy bien el por que del actuar de su madre.

—Ve con tu pareja, hijo. Dale ese vial y lo más probable es que pueda dormir tranquilamente y la fiebre baje.

— ¡Narcissa! —Lucius miraba a su mujer con ira ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarle de esa manera?

—La pareja de tu hijo esta en problemas y yo lo ayudaré —se giró para mirar a Draco a los ojos —. No puedo decir que es la mejor pareja que pudiste elegir, pero si es quien tú elegiste, yo te apoyaré.

Draco no dijo nada más, sólo se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto y desapareció amparado por la oscuridad de la noche.

En la habitación, Narcissa miraba la ventana con añoranza.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

—Y yo que no apoyaras a tú hijo —se giró para quedar cara a cara con su esposo —. Por mucho que sea Potter el novio de tu hijo, es eso, ¡El novio de tu hijo!

— ¿Y se supone que me debe importar?

—Ya veo que no, pero por lo menos deberías pensar por el bien de Draco —caminó a la salida de la habitación —. Y toma en cuenta que es el futuro salvador del mundo mágico o quien morirá en manos del Lord Oscuro.

Lucius se quedó en silencio, por que era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba: el bienestar de su hijo, ya que Potter era el blanco de las maldiciones de un loco psicópata y su hijo parecía dar todo por el oji verde.

Sólo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a su heredero.

Continuará…

N/A: Pobre Harry, está enfermito y su novio lo quiere ayudar, pero apareció Lucius para arruinarles el plan…. Ya verán lo que pasa ahora.

Un beso

Majo


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **5/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**5º Capítulo: Descubriéndonos**

Draco llegó a la casa de su pareja con una rapidez digna de un ser mágico. Aun con la duda del por que su madre hacía todo lo que hizo. Él pensaba que su madre lo había consolado el día anterior por que lo veía triste, pero no se imaginó que lo ayudaría con la salud de Harry.

Entró en la habitación de Harry y lo vio tal como lo había dejado: con su rostro bañado en sudor y tratando de respirar lo mejor posible.

¿Cómo era posible que se enfermara con tanta rapidez?

Llegó a su lado y lo incitó a que se levantara un poco para poner el vial en sus labios.

—Vamos, amor, tomate esto —lo ayudó a que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta y con alivio vio que su respiración se normalizaba.

Harry estaba con los ojos cerrados y el sudor aún decoraba su frente. Draco sabía que necesitaba hacerlo despertar por lo menos por unos minutos para saber como se sentía.

Lo movió un poco y con la manga de su camisa limpio su frente. Era increíble lo que le causaba Harry, era como si lo transformara de un maldito bastardo a un hombre completamente enamorado dedicado a velar sus sueños y protegerlo contra todo y todos.

El oji verde abrió sus ojos lentamente y enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su pareja. Cuánto amaba a Draco y cuánto daría por poder gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

—Draco.

Acarició su rostro con amor y el rubio cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave caricia. El aroma de Harry inundaba sus fosas nasales y despertaba sensación que debía reprimir por miedo a hacerle daño.

Harry en cambio, no sabía como controlar lo que no sabía que debía controlar, por lo que generalmente se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Y ahora ardía por que Draco lo tocara. Se sentó rápidamente y con la misma rapidez y desesperación besó los labios de su amado. Draco sólo lo dejaba besarlo, amaba cuando Harry iniciaba un contacto con él. Y no era que Harry se negara a hacerlo, pero parecía que los besos de Harry eran cada vez más apasionados cuando los iniciaba él.

Sus besos eran más ardientes que en otras ocasiones y Draco casi no pudo resistirse cuando sintió que Harry se sentaba a horcadas sobre su regazo. Y se comenzó a restregar contra él.

—Ah… Harry debemos aaah… parar.

Los gemidos salían de ambas bocas, segundos antes de juntarse una contra la otra y dejar que sus jugos se mezclaran.

Los cuerpos ardientes de los jóvenes eran aun más salvajes que en otras ocasiones.

Draco era incapaz de controlarse, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón y caería en las manos de la lujuria. Una lujuria que siempre se limitó a desencadenar, todo por la juventud que ambos cargaban. Todo por que sólo tenían 14 años y no debían jugar juegos de adultos.

¿Pero quién era capaz de apagar el fuego de las pieles jóvenes?

¿Quién podría recriminarle por disfrutar de la cercanía del cuerpo de su pareja?

Harry estaba ardiendo, pero ya dudaba que fuera por la fiebre. Por que su cuerpo, frágil e indefenso, le pedía a gritos ser acariciado. Lo elevó un poco de las caderas y lo acostó de espalda, sin dejar nunca de besarlo.

Los gemidos morían en la garganta ajena. No podían arriesgarse a que los malditos muggle que eran parientes de su novio, se enteraran de que estaban a punto de tener sexo en la pieza de éste.

¿Iban a tener sexo?

Draco se estremeció un poco y trató de separarse de su novio, pero el cuerpo de Harry parecía llamarlo como un imán y le era imposible dejar de besarlo. Harry gemía y se retorcía bajo su toque. Las manos de Draco recorrían sus caderas y se refregaban una contra otra. Tratando de crear la mayor cantidad de sensaciones posibles.

Harry se movía de un lado para el otro y casi con desesperación empezó a arrancar los botones de la camisa que llevaba Draco, sintiendo como el rubio hacía lo mismo con su camisa.

—Aaah… Draco.

—Shuuu...

Trataba de que Harry no elevara tanto la voz, por lo que prefirió que todo pasara rápidamente.

Comenzó por desvestirlo completamente y que quedara expuesto a su rapaz mirada.

Harry era perfecto a su mirada. Sus caderas, su vientre, su pecho. Todo en él le encantaba, incluso su estado de desnutrición, del que se ocuparía en recomponer, puesto que sólo faltaban unos días para que empezara un nuevo año de Hogwarts y ahí se encargaría de que subiera todos los kilos que bajó en los días de vacaciones.

Harry gemía y trataba de juntar su cuerpo al de Draco, algo le decía que debía hacerlo ahora, si no nunca lo podrían hacer.

Se besaron por largos segundos y Draco se encargó de prepararlo con un cuidado increíble, como si se tratara de una frágil figurita de cristal. Harry se retorcía y trataba de ganar un poco más de contacto.

Draco estaba que moría, su erección palpitaba de manera dolorosa y los gemidos de Harry no ayudaban en nada.

Voy a entrar en ti.

Harry arqueo su espalda al sentir la voz cargada de deseo que tenía Draco y lo acercó para un beso arrollador. Mientras sentía la cabeza del pene de Draco tratando de entrar en su ano. Fue muy doloroso y sólo los labios de Draco evitaron que un grito despertara a sus tíos.

Draco se mantuvo quieto dentro de él. No quería lastimarlo, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantarse el arremeter contra ese pequeño agujero.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio la intensidad en la mirada de Draco, toda la pasión que esos hermosos ojos demostraban y el amor que reflejaban.

—Te amo, Draco. —Le dijo atrayéndolo nuevamente —. Muévete.

Y Draco lo hizo. Salió de su cuerpo y lo volteó para que quedara de cara a la cama y con una mano hizo que girara su rostro y lo besó mientras lo volvía a penetrar, esta vez llegaba al fondo de una sola estocada.

Se separaron y Harry enterró su cara en la almohada para que ningún gemido se escapara de sus labios. Draco arremetía contra la virginal entrada de su novio y sólo podía cerrar los ojos para contenerse y no derramarse antes de tiempo.

Se amaban y esta era la mejor manera de demostrárselo. Sus carisias, susurros de amor dichos entre gemidos o con la voz entrecortada por el éxtasis que sentían.

Una y otra vez. Con lentitud y tan rápido que era imposible de asimilar. Con delicadeza y fuerza, una danza mezclada con pasión y lujuria.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron y en un gemido que ahogaron con sus labios unidos, se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry cayó exhausto en la cama y gimió al sentirse vacío, cuando Draco sacó su miembro flácido de su entrada. Sintió cuando se acostó a su lado y lo atrajo para poder apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Una sensación única y agradable los envolvió. La sensación de ser uno y unirse para siempre. De pertenecerse el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma.

—Quédate conmigo. —la voz de Harry era un susurro y sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

—Puedes tener problemas con tus tíos.

—No —le dijo mirando por última vez y besando sus labios suavemente —. Ellos no entran en la habitación, sólo golpean la puerta.

—Bien, entonces me quedaré junto a ti —volvió a besarlo y lo instó a acomodarse sobre su pecho —. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Draco.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus respiraciones se volvieron lentamente más tranquilas. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y cayeron en manos del Dios de los sueños. Sin saber… el pecado que habían cometido.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **6/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**6º Capítulo: El Mundial de Quidditch**

Por fin un nuevo año en Hogwarts y uno menos para terminar sus estudios y poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Draco hace un par de años: irse a vivir juntos, lejos de la mirada del mundo mágico y del odio de la gente, la admiración y la zalamería de algunos.

Harry sabía que sería tremendamente difícil. Sus amigos se irían contra él, Lucius los atormentaría diariamente hasta que pasara mucho tiempo, pero lo más importante, tenía que destruir a Voldemort y seguir con vida para poder vivirla.

Draco pasaba por los mismos dilemas. No seria fácil decirles a sus amigos que se iría a vivir con el chico de oro de Dumbledore, pero sabía que algo podría hacer para poder salvarse del acoso permanente sobre su pareja. Ahora lo que le preocupaba es lo que pasaría ese día.

Vía lechuza, Harry le había comunicado que iría al Mundial de Quidditch junto a los Weasley y sabía que su padre tenía entradas para dicho evento y lo llevaría con él.

Llegaron vía traslador y con elegancia se dirigieron a la tribuna donde se encontrarían con el ministro de magia. Al llegar su corazón se paralizó por unos instantes.

Miró al ministro y lo vio conversando amenamente con Arthur Weasley, pero ciertamente él y la tropa de hijos que venían acompañándolo no le importaban para nada. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue su novio. Merlín, cuánto deseaba ir y arrastrar a Harry a su lado y besarlo desesperadamente. Cosa que adivinó su padre, por que antes de acercarse lo detuvo del codo y lo hizo mirarlo fijamente.

—No quiero un espectáculo, Draco —su voz era rasposa y denotaba un aire de ira incontrolable —. Una palabra que le dirijas a Potter y no volverás a Hogwarts.

Draco miró indignado a su padre, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza, por lo que prefirió apurar su paso y ni siquiera detenerse a saludar al ministro.

Lucius se había quedado frío cuando vio a Harry Potter junto al ministro de magia. Miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y con dolor reconoció la mirada intensa en sus ojos. La misma mirada que él mismo le dedicaba a James cuando eran amantes. Estaba seguro que Draco sabía que Potter estaría allí, por lo que prefirió amenazarlo antes de que cometiera una locura.

Harry se encaminó a los lavados y encontró a quien buscaba. Selló la puerta del lugar y corrió a los brazos de su novio que lo esperaba ansioso. Se besaron con desesperación y no pararon hasta que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones.

—Merlín, te extraño tanto —Draco juntó sus frentes y abrazó a su novio por la cintura para acercarlo más a él.

—Yo también, pero falta poco para que empiecen las clases —lo miró a los ojos y vio el fulgor en ellos.

Se besaron ferozmente y se amaron por casi una hora. Poco les importaba que el partido hubiera empezado, lo único que querían era unir sus cuerpos.

Draco arremetía en su interior mientras Harry se sujetaba de uno de los lavamanos y abría más las piernas para permitir que el miembro de su novio entrara con mayor facilidad en su ano. Amaba sentir como Draco se abría paso entre sus nalgas y como tocaba ese punto que lo hacia delirar.

Draco salió de su interior lentamente, recuperando la respiración, mientras abrazaba a Harry por la cintura y besaba su nuca. Era genial hacer el amor con su pareja. Indudablemente le encantaba jugar a los adultos con Harry.

—Debemos regresar.

Harry se volteó y lo miró fijamente. Acarició su rostro y lo besó lentamente. Mientras la magia de Draco los rodeaba y volvía sus ropas a su postura original.

—Nos veremos en unos días.

Draco salió del baño, con la promesa de Harry aún rondando en su cabeza. Llegó al estrado y la miraba indignada de su padre le indicó que estaba en problemas.

—Nos vamos —dijo Lucius, mientras se ponía de pie —. Ahora.

Su voz segura e irritada no le dejaba lugar a objeción. Caminaron sin decir una sola palabra y se dirigieron a la zona de aparición, donde Lucius activó el traslado que los dejó en la sala de su mansión.

Draco se tambaleó un poco, pero no cayó. Lo que lo hizo caer, fue la fuerte cachetada que recibió por parte de Lucius.

— ¡Te lo advertí, Draco! —Le gritó acercándose a él en una sola zancada y agachándose para que pudiera apreciar sus ojos bañados de ira —Te dije que no te quería cerca de él.

— ¡Me dijiste que no querías un show y te obedecí!

—Te desapareciste por más de una hora y estoy seguro de que estabas con él.

Draco se paró indignado, sin notar la presencia de Narcissa en la puerta, y se acercó a su padre, pero aun guardando una prudente distancia.

—No estaba contigo por que estaba tirándome a mi novio, en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para no dar ningún show —una nueva bofetada emparejo el rojo de sus mejillas —. Aunque me sigas golpeando seguiré viendo a Harry.

—Mi lord lo matará —le dijo con crueldad, no queriendo saber más de su hijo de 14 años teniendo sexo con el hijo de James Potter.

—Entonces yo me interpondré en el camino de la maldición —los ojos de Lucius le demostraron el terror de que cumpliera sus palabras —. Por que prefiero morir que verlo morir a él.

No dijo nada más, sólo se dirigió a la salida y besó a su madre en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Lucius se quedó en la sala, nuevamente impactado por las palabras de su hijo. No podía permitir que su único hijo muriera por amor. No podía permitir que su hijo hiciera lo que el ansió hacer hace tantos años. No podía dejar que Draco muriera por Harry Potter siendo que él mismo quiso hacerlo por su padre. Por James.

A la mañana siguiente nadie habló durante el desayuno, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, sólo comían y se centraban en lo que cada uno consideraba importante.

Draco tenía un libro en sus manos. Un libro muggle que le había regalado Harry. Era interesante y ya estaba terminado de leerlo. La enigmática mujer que protagonizaba la novela le llenaba de una sensación apasionante. En la portada del libro las letras rojas marcaban el nombre "Los hombres que no aman a las mujeres" de un escritor sueco que llamó la atención de su novio.

Narcissa leía la última entrega de "Witch to the mode" y se fascinaba de los exquisitos modelos de alta costura a los que estaba acostumbrada utilizar. Mirando de soslayo a su marido y percibiendo cada cambio en su rostro, normalmente impávido.

Lucius de deleitaba con los últimos anuncios de "El Profeta" con las imágenes en movimiento y el asustado rostro del novio indeseado de su hijo. Sabía que le dolería, pero era mejor que lo viera ahora y no que desapareciera luego, cuando él necesite que se encuentre refugiado en casa.

Draco sintió como el diario caía frente a él y su curiosidad lo llevó a mirar sobre su libro. Mismo libro que cayó al suelo al ver la noticia principal en la primera pagina.

¿Mortífagos en el Mundial de Quidditch?

¿Harry convocando la marca tenebrosa?

¿Harry en peligro y él sin poder estar ahí protegiéndolo?

Se puso de pie indignado y encaró a su padre que sonreía de lado.

— ¿Lo sabías, cierto? ¿Sabías que esos maniáticos atacarían a los asistentes al mundial? —Vio que su padre sonreía con aun mas prepotencia — ¡Claro que lo sabías, por eso me sacaste de allí!

Se fue a su habitación y no salió en todo el día. Estaba demasiado encolerizado como para enfrenarse a su padre ahora.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **7/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**7º Capítulo: Viaje a Hogwarts**

Cuando Harry subió al tren en la estación King Cross nunca imaginó lo que iba a pasar.

Estaba en el vagón junto a Hermione y Ron y el tren había partido hace cerca de 5 minutos. Aún se veía la estación a la distancia cuando la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta estrepitosamente.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldito?!

Ron se había levantado al momento en que la cabellera rubia apareció tras la puerta.

—Quítate, Weasley.

Con sólo un empujón sacó al pelirrojo del frente y caminó hasta ubicarse frente a su pareja que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Q…Qué haces… aquí?

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró a Harry como si estuviera analizando un diamante.

—Acompáñame.

Se giró para salir del compartimiento, pero la mano de Ron lo detuvo por la manga.

— ¿Quien demonios te crees que estas haciendo, pedazo de mierda? —Se paró derecho a su lado, como tratando de intimidarlo —Harry no tiene por que hacerte caso… Mortífago.

— ¡Ron!

Harry se paró y trató de alcanzar a su amigo para poder separarlo de su, hasta el momento, secreto novio. Pero no lo logró y Draco empujó a Ron y lo estrelló contra una de las murallas mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la polera.

—Escúchame bien, comadreja —su voz sonaba tan aterradora que ninguno de los tres se atrevió a reclamar nada —. Lo que tenga o no que hacer con Harry es mi problema.

—Estúpido —Ron se removió para soltarse del agarre del rubio, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

—Ron, por favor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con este…?

— ¡Ron, basta!

Los tres se giraron para mirar a Hermione, que lucía un rostro entre dolida y confundida.

—Pero, Mione...

—Nada —se acercó a Harry —. Sólo espero que después me expliques por que nos lo ocultaste —Harry la miró con los ojos tan abiertos como pudo. Pasó por el lado de Draco, pero ni siquiera lo miró —. Vamos, Ron.

— ¡Pero, Hermione!

—Nada, Ron. Será mejor que dejemos a Harry hablar con Malfoy aquí.

Muy a la reticencia de Ron, ambos salieron del vagón dejando solos a los amantes.

Ni tan sólo se vio solo, Draco atrajo a su pareja y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Estaba aterrado por lo que te pudo haber pasado.

—No te preocupes, Draco —le devolvió el abrazo y se separó un poco para poder besarlo —. También me preocupaba el que te hubiesen obligado a participar.

—No —le dijo atrayéndolo —. Aunque mi padre me obligara, no lo haría.

Lo hizo sentarse a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para que se apoyara en él.

Mi padre me sacó del lugar antes del ataque, pero ahora creo que lo hizo apropósito.

— ¿Para protegerte?

—Más bien, creo, para que no fuera a buscarte.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato y luego conversaron sobre otras cosas un poco más triviales, hasta que sintieron que golpeaban la puerta. Draco besó a Harry por última vez y se paró para abrir la puerta y salir por ella, sin decirle nada a los dos que venían entrando.

Harry estaba en uno de los asientos, mientras que Hermione y Ron se sentaron frente a él. La chica lo miraba atentamente y desmenuzaba los pequeños detalles que tenía Harry.

Los labios rojos e hinchados. Las mejillas rojas. El cabello aplastado por el lado derecho, lo que le indicaba que estuvo apoyado en algo o alguien durante bastante tiempo.

Hermione no era tonta. Se enorgullecía de ser una chica atenta a los cambios y los detalles. Por lo que se sintió aliviada de descubrir la razón del cambio de comportamiento de Harry. Draco Malfoy. Podría jurar de que ellos dos llevaban una especie de relación y que esta la llevaban desde por lo menos un año atrás.

—Bien, Harry —suspiró para mirar al frente y enfrentarse a su mejor amigo — ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Decirnos qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

—Ron, guarda silencio, por favor.

Harry miró a su amiga y trató de ver si podía eludir el tema, pero por lo visto no lo podría hacer.

—Desde hace cuatro años que siempre me he llevado bien con Draco.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ron, por favor, si quieren que les diga todo me tendrán que escuchar desde el principio —vio que su amigo lo miraba con algo parecido a la traición, por lo que prefirió mirar para afuera y no tener su mirada clavada en sus ojos —. Yo conocí a Draco la primera vez que vine al mundo mágico y nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente. Hemos tenido peleas, pero las principales han sido por su poca tolerancia a ustedes. El altercado en la selección de casa, el problema cuando llamó a Hermione "sangre sucia", el problema con Buckbeak, todo eso fue acarreando uno a uno los problemas, pero siempre los superábamos —miró a Ron, pues sabía que Hermione ya sabía lo que iba a decir —. Y, desde hace dos años, somos pareja.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ron se paró indignado y miró a su amiga que no había dicho nada — ¡¿Lo sabías?!

—No —lo miró y le sostuvo la mirada —, pero puedo ver más allá de mis narices y cuando Malfoy entró, noté la mirada anhelante de Harry y la preocupación en los ojos de Malfoy.

— ¡¿Preocupación?! —La miró con incredulidad — ¡Ese no se preocupa por nada, es un mal nacido, un maldito, hipócrita, mortífago!

— ¡Cállate! —Harry mantenía la cabeza gacha y trataba de controlar su rabia apretando sus puños —Si no recuerdas todo lo que dije, es MI novio al que estas insultando.

—Pero no estoy mintiendo —Ron se había sorprendido de la reacción de Harry, pero no por eso iba a detenerse de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

—Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto —Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Ron —. Sé que nunca lo entenderás, pero amo a Draco y él me ama a mí.

—Eso debe ser una broma —dijo al tiempo en que se dejaba caer —. Harry, su padre es un mortífago y él también lo será en algún momento… si es que ya no lo es.

—No lo es y no lo será — Harry se acercó a Ron y se arrodilló para verlo a los ojos, ya que había bajado la mirada —. Sólo te pido que no lo juzgues.

Ron lo miró por un buen rato, sin entender por qué no le impresionaba el hecho de que Harry fuera gay, pues muy en su interior sabía que su amigo no era muy consiente de las miradas que le mandaban las chicas en el colegio. Pero no podía evitar sentirse raro al imaginarlo junto a Malfoy.

—Dame tiempo, compañero —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. No es algo que me agrade y no puedo decirte que lo acepto sólo para hacerte sentir cómodo.

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como su amigo le devolvía el abrazo.

—Es más de lo que esperaba, Ron —se separó y miró a Hermione que le sonreía —. Gracias por ser mis amigos.

Continuará…

N/A: Ahora los amigos de Harry ya lo saben. Por lo menos un paso esta dado.

Un beso

Majo


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 8/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**8º Capítulo: El torneo de lo tres magos**

Draco no era un ser inseguro, por lo que simplemente él no estaba celoso. Puramente le irritaba la idea de que en Hogwarts hubiera Veelas de BeauxBatons y los estudiantes de Durmstrang.

¿Cómo se les ocurría traer a ése tipo de criaturas al colegio, cuando los chicos estaban en edad de que sus hormonas alborotadas tomaran posesión de sus cuerpos?

Claro, ahora se sentaban juntos en el gran comedor, esperando que el maldito Cáliz de fuego, arrojara el nombre de los tres campeones de los tres colegios en competencia.

Personalmente no le molestaba la presencia de los demás, pero no le gustaban las miraditas que ELLOS le mandaban a SU Harry.

Para él, todo pasaría rápidamente, se realizarían las competencias y podría aprovechar el tiempo para desaparecerse por ahí con su novio y aprovechar el tiempo que perdían entre clases y compromisos personales. Lo bueno es que su pareja les había dicho a los insufribles de sus amigos sobre su relación y así podría alejarse de ellos con mayor facilidad.

Claro que normalmente sus planes se van por el caño y al parecer esta vez no sería la diferencia, por que sus ojos se conectaron con los de su pareja en el momento en que Dumbledore leyó el maldito cuarto papel que el Cáliz lanzó.

— ¡Harry Potter!

Sintió que cada una de las moléculas de su sangre se había congelado y al parecer a su pareja también, por que su rostro se volvió blanco de golpe y lo vio caminar como un inferi al que alguien maniobraba. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor, donde se encontró con la indeseable presencia de los "amigos" de su pareja.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso allá adentro?!

Draco apuntó a la puerta del comedor, que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

— ¿No serás tú, el que lo convenció de que participara?

Ron lo miró furioso y eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar Draco, antes de estrellar al maldito pelirrojo contra la pared, haciendo caso omiso al grito de Granger para que se separaran.

—Escúchame, desgraciado —su voz sonó casi tan aterrador como lo era el que Harry hablara en parsel — ¿Me quieres decir, por que demonios incitaría a MI pareja a participar en un torneo que podría matarlo?

— ¿Quien sabe? ¿Quizás te quieras deshacer de él?

— ¡Deténganse en este instante, señor Malfoy, señor Weasley!

La profesora McGonagall estaba a unos metros de ellos y se dirigió para separarlos y saber que es lo que provocaba el que Malfoy y Weasley se pelearan, nuevamente.

— ¿Me podrían explicare, que fue lo que les incitó a pelear en el pasillo?

—Nada, profesora, sólo que Weasley parece no entender cual es su lugar dentro de las relaciones de los demás.

Y sin más, se fue por el pasillo, dejando a los presentes con las preguntas en la boca.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de la primera prueba y tenía que agradecerle al estúpido de Weasley por haberles informado que en la primera prueba tenía que enfrentarse a los dragones.

— ¿Como se supone que vencerás a esa cosa?

Harry estaba sentado en la cama de Draco. Gracias a Merlín, su pareja tenía una habitación para el solo, en donde había dormido la mayoría del año, dejando las cortinas de su propia cama cerradas y con hechizos para que nadie pudiera abrirlas y descubrir que no estaba allí. Obviamente Ron sabía que no dormía en la habitación, pero como aun no le hablaba, no habían tenido mayores problemas.

—El profesor Moddy me dio una idea sobre ello.

—Ese hombre me da escalofríos.

—Sí, a mi también.

Por fin había terminado esa tortura, ya que Draco estuvo a punto de saltar de las gradas para ir a proteger a su pareja, importándole muy poco que lo descalificaran o algo por el estilo. Según él, mejor si lo descalifican, así no pondría su vida en peligro innecesariamente.

Desde las gradas, Lucius Malfoy apretaba los puños al ver que Potter por poco y perdía la vida. Y no es que le importara, sino mas bien que le recordaba demasiado a James y él no hubiese soportado el verlo en una situación así, por lo mismo cuando fueron amantes, siempre le repetía que dejara su trabajo como auror, una profesión que podría quitarle la vida, mucho más en esos tiempos, en que el Lord estaba a cada vuelta de la esquina.

Draco fue rápidamente a su habitación, esperando que Harry apareciera por esos lados y verlo para saber que estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño. Tanta emoción sentía que su corazón saltó al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

— ¡Harry!

Se congeló en su lugar al ver que no era su pareja quien estaba tras la puesta, sino más bien quien mas detestaba a su novio.

—Así que ese mestizo tiene autorización para entrar a tu dormitorio, hijo.

Lucius Malfoy lucía una cara de profundo desapruebo y cerró la puerta tras de si, cuando pasó a inspeccionar el lugar.

Como lo imaginó desde el principio. Las cosas de su hijo estaban mezcladas con ropas de una persona más baja y obviamente sin la misma clase.

Las cosas de Potter.

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y por ella apareció el quid del asunto. Harry Potter.

Harry se quedó estático en la entrada de la habitación. Su novio lo miraba como si estuviese apunto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco y a su lado, con su porte alto e intimidante, la única persona que no quería ver a menos de cuatro metros de distancia. Lucius Malfoy. El padre de su novio y por ende, su suegro.

—Veo, que tiene completa libertad para entrar en esta habitación, señor Potter.

—Padre, por favor —Draco estaba aterrado por lo que fuera a decir su padre y no es que creyera que le podría hacer algo a Harry, pero uno nunca sabe.

—Oh Draco, no pretenderás que no salude a mi yerno ¿O si?

Ambos jóvenes se miraban entre ellos, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Harry recurrió a lo que más odiaba Draco de su personalidad. La valentía. Se acercó a Lucius y estiró su mano, esperando que el hombre la estrechara, pero contrario a eso el sólo camino a su alrededor, analizándolo concienzudamente.

Lucius quería gritarle, decirle que se alejara de su hijo o sino lo destruiría lentamente, pero algo se lo impedía. Supuso, en su fuero interno, que era el enorme parecido con su antiguo amante, lo que le impedía lanzarle alguna maldición. Por lo que al pararse frente a él extendió su mano y estrechó la de Harry, que aun seguía elevada.

—Espero que el campeón de Hogwarts, me conceda el honor de cenar en mi mansión, al finalizar la segunda prueba.

— ¿Cómo? —Ahora si que Harry no sabía que hacer. Por lo que miró a su novio y vio que este estaba tan sorprendido como él —Claro, no veo ningún problema.

— ¿He?

—Draco, por favor, tus modales —le reprimió a su hijo, que parecía haber visto un fantasma —. Lo espero entonces, señor Potter.

Lucius salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él dejando a un par de confundidos adolescentes en el interior de esta.

Continuará:

N/A: espero que les gustara lo que acaban de ver, claro que no es que les deje las cosas muy fáciles a los chicos, pero por ahora… muajajajajja

Un beso

Majo


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 9/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**9º Capítulo: Mansión Malfoy**

—Harry, no puedes ir a ese lugar.

Ron trataba de convencer a su amigo de que no fuera a la cena a la cual lo había invitado el señor Malfoy, pero su amigo poco o nada de caso le hacía.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio, viendo como su amigo termina de arreglar una pequeña maleta que llevaría a la mansión, pues su padrino, quien sabe por que motivo lo había autorizado a salir de Hogwarts por le fin de semana.

—Hermione, di algo, por favor.

—No se que quieres que le diga, Ron —le dijo con voz cansada —. Harry es lo suficientemente grande (y poderoso) como para que nada malo le pase en ese lugar. Además Draco va a estar con él.

—Gran alivio —dijo con tono irónico —. Lo único que sé, es que mi amigo va a ir a una cueva de serpientes.

—Ron, no seas exagerado —le dijo el oji verde —. Además con Draco quedamos demasiado preocupados por la actitud de Lucius, así que lo mejor será ir y ver que es lo que esta planeando.

—Aun no me parece que sea buena idea que vayas solo —le dijo Ron mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación — ¡Arg! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a Sirius para que te autorizara a salir del colegio?!

—Sabes que desde que Sirius tiene la tutela de Harry, lo consiente en la mayoría de las cosas que le pide ¿No recuerdas que no dijo nada cuando le contó que estaba de novio con Malfoy?

—Eso fue por que Remus estaba con él —dijo Ron, pero de repente paró de golpe y miró a su amigo fijamente — ¿Le pediste permiso mientras estaba con Remus, cierto?

—Eh, bueno —Harry trató inútilmente de escapar de la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

— ¡Aja, lo sabía! —Le dijo apuntándolo —Sabías que mientras Remus estuviera presente, Sirius no te negaría nada. Y como Remus apoya la relación que tienes con Malfoy se las ingenió par que Sirius te diera permiso.

—Ay, Ron, hablas como si la relación de Harry y Malfoy fuera lo mas atroz que pudiera pasar en la vida —miró a Ron que enarcaba una ceja — ¡No es así, Ron!

—Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su amigo que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación. Y lo acompañaron a la salida.

Ron aun iba maldiciendo el momento en que a Remus se le ocurriera ponerse de lado de ese… ese… ¡Ese tipo! Y que Sirius, como su perrito faldero (literalmente) le hiciera caso en todo lo que decía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada y vieron que Malfoy esperaba por Harry cerca de uno de los carruajes, la furia y sobreprotección de Ron aumentó, aun más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Draco vio a los tres y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era el que más problema había dado, pero eso no le impidió el que se acercara a su pareja y lo besara, aunque debía reconocer de que el hecho de que Weasley pareciera hervir de rabia, le daba un plus al asunto.

—Draco —lo regañó Harry, sabiendo perfectamente los motivos por los que había sido besado, por muy bueno que haya sido el beso.

—Es hora de irnos.

Draco ayudó a su pareja a subir al carruaje y se metió, sólo dando un cabeceo a la chica, ya que obviamente el pelirrojo no le respondería y no pensaba gastar sus energías en vano.

Se dedicaron a mimarse durante todo el camino a la estación en Hogsmeade. Ya en el expreso aprovecharon de analizar bien la situación. No siempre les llegaba una invitación como esa por parte del patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

—Recuérdame por que estamos camino la mansión.

—Ay, Draco —le dijo suspirando y acariciando los cabellos de su novio, que descansaba su cabeza en su regazo —. Sabes que de principios tu padre me ha detestado y ahora más que nunca que sabe que somos pareja. Lo mejor es que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Sí, yo lo digo y te lo aseguro —vio que su pareja lo miraba con preocupación —. No te preocupes por mi bien. Yo sé cuidarme y además estas tú para cuidarme.

Draco sonrió, sabía perfectamente que su pareja lo decía para que se sintiera seguro, pero aun así estaba el bichito de la duda.

Llegaron a la estación y allí los esperaba el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, con su porte alto y señorial.

Harry se sentía extraño cuando estaba en su presencia, mucho más al saber que su pareja llegaría a ser como ese hombre de adulto. Ciertamente encontraba a Lucius un hombre hermoso y sólo esperaba que el carácter de su pareja, no se le parezca tanto como en lo físico.

—Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Lucius miró a los adolescentes de arriba abajo y los analizó meticulosamente, como tratando de buscar las excusas para separarlos, pero parecían desafiarlo al tomarse de la mano en publico.

— No debiste venir por nosotros, padre — le dijo sin soltar a su novio —, pudiste mandar a algún elfo con un traslador y listo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Draco? Yo los invite y es correcto que yo venga por ustedes.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo siguieron al patriarca de la familia Malfoy y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron. Harry se quedó completamente impresionado por la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos. Era un lugar completamente impresionante, altivo, desafiante. Un palacio real quedaría por los suelos al contemplar dicho lugar. Podría asegurar que la mansión tenía suficientes habitaciones como para hospedar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y que no todos compartieran habitaciones.

Draco lo miró y sonrió ante la inocente e ilusionada mirada de su pareja. Parecía maravillado, por lo que el vio durante toda su vida.

Llegaron a la entrada y Narcissa salió para recibirlos. Harry hubiera jurado que lo miró de manera dulce y entusiasmada. Y fue realmente raro cuando la mujer lo encerró en un abrazo.

—Bienvenido, Harry Potter.

Draco miró a su madre enarcando una ceja.

¿Desde cuando Narcissa Malfoy se mostraba tan feliz de recibir a un mestizo en su casa?

Las cosas no hacían más que preocupar a Draco, pero trató de no poner demasiada atención en lo que estaba pasando y procuró no preocupar a su pareja. Tendría vigilados a sus padres, los conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo ulterior venía acarreada a esa apariencia tan cordial para con ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 10/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**10º Capítulos: Síntomas raros**

Hermione miraba a su amigo de reojo. Algo raro le estaba pasando, no sabía desde cuando, pero ciertamente era después de haber asistido a la mansión Malfoy hace dos meses. Dormía demasiado, algo que nunca se permitía. Harry acostumbraba a dormir un par de horas más de lo normal y eso había acarreado que hasta la profesara Sprout lo recriminara, ya que había herrado al cortar unas plantas y logró lo que nunca nadie había logrado. Hacer enojar a Neville Longbottom. El chico le había gritado que había lastimado terriblemente a esas "hermosas" plantas y que por lo mismo este año no daría un fruto muy importante, cosa con lo que coincidió el profesor Snape. Sí. Severus Snape había estado de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Longbottom, ya que esa planta era una de las que más utilizaba en sus pociones.

Además de eso, el hecho de que Draco lo tratara como si se fuera una preciada joya ya le estaba molestando, no por que estuviera celosa, si no que era por que estaba segura de que lo hacía para molestar a Ron y al final era ella la que terminaba peleando con su pareja por que se enfrentaba al rubio.

Harry por su lado estaba más nervioso que nunca. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con él. El hecho de estar expulsando más magia de la que era necesaria, era un plus para que los profesores estuvieran al pendiente de lo que le pasara.

Además había tenido que aguantar una pelea bastante fuerte con Draco. El problema había sido la segunda prueba. Tenía que estar en el agua por un tiempo de una hora, cosa que puso a su pareja, prácticamente histérico y le había exigido que abandonara la prueba, pero él le dijo que no lo haría y por lo mismo se pelearon. Todo eso quedó en el pasado cuando Harry superó la prueba y salvó a su amigo y Draco lo mimó durante toda la noche.

Ahora estaba a unos días de la última prueba y por fin todo esto terminaría. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que tenía que tener más cuidado del que había estado teniendo desde que el torneo había empezado.

— ¿En que piensas?

Harry miró a su pareja y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y habían dormido pocas horas por hacer el amor desde que se habían encerrado en la habitación del rubio, ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad.

—Sólo quiero que todo termine.

Draco acariciaba su espalda y caderas. Se habían hecho adictos el uno por el otro. Pocas noches podían estar sin unir sus cuerpos en una exquisita danza de pasión y lujuria.

—He visto a Moddy más raro de lo que normalmente es.

— ¿Cómo?

—Me estuvo enseñando unos hechizos muy raros y no paró de presionarme hasta que los conseguí.

—Quizás ese loco quiera que los ocupes para la última prueba.

—Puede ser, pero aun así… —su boca fue sellada por un beso de su pareja.

—No te preocupes por eso, Harry.

El oji verde contempló el rostro libre de imperfecciones de su amante y acarició su mejilla. Algo raro sentía, como si no lo volviera a ver. Alejó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. No dejaría que nada empañara las deliciosas horas que pasaban juntos, hasta que el alba los encontrara abrazados y él se tuviera que ir a su habitación, antes de que sus compañeros de habitación lo descubran.

Harry entró en su habitación, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando sintió que toda la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se sostuvo de una de las cabeceras que estaba a su alcance, siendo la de Ron, lo que despertó al pelirrojo por el fuerte movimiento.

— ¿Estas bien, hermano?

Harry no le respondió, por que sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar, que lo impulsaron a correr al baño y aferrarse al retrete para poder devolver hasta las lágrimas.

Ron entró al baño para ayudarlo.

¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—No lo sé. Creo que algo que comí anoche me cayó mal.

Fue ayudado por su amigo para poder llegar hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, sin correr las frazadas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

— ¿Donde demonios estabas, que llegaste a estas horas y obviamente no dormiste aquí?

Harry lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Era increíble lo despistado que era su amigo. Tomando en cuenta que no había dormido en su habitación en todo el año escolar.

—Bien, me quedé con "él" —obviamente no dijo el nombre de su pareja, no sabía si sus amigos estaban durmiendo o no y prefería que no se enteraran de su relación por el momento.

— ¿Y que se supone que hacen? —Bien, esa pregunta había sido completamente absurda —Mejor no me digas.

—De hecho no te lo iba a decir.

Harry miró con diversión como las mejillas de su amigo se coloraban por la vergüenza.

Nada diferente pasó ese día, por lo menos nada que fuese demasiado notorio, ya que nadie se fijó que Harry comiera el doble de lo que comía normalmente ya que al tener a Ron sentado al lado era normal ver su lado de la mesa llena de comida. Obviamente no podría pasar desapercibido para todo el mundo.

Draco miraba desde su mesa y no había dejado de lado el que estuviera comiendo, incluso más que Weasley.

— ¿Qué miras Draco?

La pregunta vino desde el moreno que estaba sentado a su lado.

—No miró nada, Blaise, además, lo que haga o deje de hacer es completamente asunto mío.

—Wow, que carácter.

Se paró y fue a la salida. No es que Blaise le cayera mal, pero era uno de los posibles chicos que estaban de lado de Voldemort y no le apetecía que ese presuntuoso se enterara de su relación con Harry.

Llegó a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con quien mas quería ver en ese momento.

— ¿Que haces aquí, amor?

—Quería verte y no me apetecía salir a Hogsmeade hoy.

Draco caminó hasta la cama y se acostó junto a su pareja. Definitivamente era muchísimo mejor pasar la tarde con su novio ahí, que en el pueblo, rodeado de ojos curiosos.

Continuará….


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 11/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**11º Capítulo: Final de torneo**

Harry estaba más nervioso de lo que esperaba. No podía creer que por fin iba a terminar todo eso. Draco estaba a su lado y lo besaba con desesperación, tratando de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto. Sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que tuviera que entrar en el maldito laberinto que le había dicho Dumbledore, sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la última prueba.

En la mansión Malfoy, su patriarca se daba mil y un vueltas en la cama.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Todo a su alrededor estaba nublado. Como si una espesa neblina cubriera hasta el piso. Caminó a tientas y sin saber que encontraría más adelante. Todo era blanco, todo parecía una pesadilla y todo se transformó en un maldito sueño cuando él se paró frente suyo._

_James estaba frente a él y lo miraba con esos ojos castaños que tanto amó. Lo llamó y él fue a su encuentro. _

_Tomó su mano y el moreno se arrojó a sus brazos, cruzándolos por su espalda._

—_James._

_Era tan gratificante sentirlo así de cerca, junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo su aliento._

—_Luc, debes salvarlo._

_No entendía que quería decir._

—_Voldemort debe cumplir con su tarea. Nos debe liberar de los muggle._

—_Luc, debes salvarlo, él no tiene la culpa. Él no es._

— _¿Quien no es qué? —Le dijo alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo — ¿A quien quieres que salve?_

—_Luc, debes salvarlo, él no tiene la culpa. Él no es. Sálvalo y entenderás._

—_No te entiendo —sintió como si el cuerpo del hombre que más había amado se empezaba a disolver — ¡James!_

—_Tu esposa sabe la verdad. Ella tiene la clave. Luc, debes salvarlo. Él no tiene la culpa. Él no es._

_Finalmente terminó de desaparecer y él se quedó mirando sus brazos vacíos._

Lucius se levantó de la cama con un terrible dolor en el brazo. Miró con horror como la marca tenebrosa se marcaba más en su piel.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —Volvió a gemir y sintió como si el alma se le partiera —Y ahora esto.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba solo. Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una bata. Caminó hasta la sala de su casa y sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir. En el salón de su casa, estaban tres hombres a los que conocía demasiado bien, para su desgracia.

—Crabbe, Goyle, Nott.

El saludo fue devuelto con un asentimiento y se acomodaron en los sillones. Si había alguien en quien podría confiar era en ellos tres, pero si estaban allí, era por que habían encontrado algo malo o que lo que él pensaba se hizo realidad. Voldemort estada de regreso.

Aun se sentía aturdido por lo que había soñado.

¿Por qué había sido un sueño, verdad?

—Debemos presentarnos ante él, Lucius.

—Nott informó a su hijo y a los nuestros, esperemos que le avisen al tuyo.

—Draco tendrá más de un asunto en que preocuparse esta noche.

Lucius miró a los tres sentados en su sala y aun podía recordar las palabras de James en su sueño.

_Tu esposa sabe la verdad, ella tiene la clave._

—Tengo algo que hacer antes —se encaminó a la salida y llegó a su habitación donde se cambio rápidamente, llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos y le ordenó que le dijeran a Narcissa que se dirigiera a su habitación para hablarle.

— ¿Deseas algo?

—Quiero saber ¿Que es lo que sabes sobre Potter?

— ¿Qué tengo que saber sobre el novio de nuestro hijo?

—No hablo de ése Potter —vio que la mujer se sobresalto un poco y detectó enseguida el temor en sus ojos —Narcissa ¡¿Que demonios sabes de James Potter?!

Harry miró por última vez a su pareja en las gradas y se metió en el laberinto. Corrió por cerca de diez minutos y presencio el enfrentamiento entre Víktor Krum y Cedric Diggory. Corrió junto al campeón de Hogwarts hasta que vio la copa de los tres magos frente a ellos.

De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y odio la sensación que le provocó el ser arrastrado por el traslador.

—Avada Kedavra

Harry volteó rápidamente y se encontró con ese ser inútil que ahora lo encerraba entre los brazos de una estatua para mantenerlo fijo. Con horror vio que un ritual se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Y como desde las profundidades de ese caldero, aparecía Voldemort.

—Harry Potter —la voz silbante de ese ser le caló los huesos — ¿Qué más me falta? ¡Ah sí! —Llamó al traidor de los Potter y mando a llamar a los mortífagos. A su círculo interno para ser más preciso.

Lucius miró a su alrededor y se le revolvió el estomago al ver como el hijo de su amor sufría en ese lugar. Algo raro había en todo eso y Narcissa sabía que era.

— ¡Oh, Lucius! —Dijo el Lord, acercándose a su mano derecha — ¿Por qué no he sabido de ti, mi querido Lucius?

El tono empalagoso con el que dijo su nombre le dio escalofríos. Sabía que el maldito asesino de James tenía intereses carnales por su persona, cosa que obviamente él iba a evitar a toda costa.

—Mi lord —dijo inclinando la cabeza —. Siempre estuve atento a lo que pudiera pasar, cualquier señal tuya.

—Ah, pero aun así, no viniste a mí enseguida, tuve que llamarte —se acercó peligrosamente al rubio y con un pase de su mano quitó la mascara que cubría su rostro —. Como siempre, hermoso y altivo —le dijo caminando a su alrededor —. Me decepcionaste, Lucius. Algo que no me esperé de ti, pasó antes de que destruyera a los Potter.

Harry vio consternado como el rubio se ponía de pie y se aparecía a su lado.

Veo que me traicionas, mi amado Lucius, pero si terminas de hacer lo que pretendes, iré tras de ti, casaré a los tuyos y los mataré uno a uno frente a tus narices.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 12/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**12º Capítulo: Resultados que no esperaban**

Harry ahora si que no entendía nada. Lucius había desafiado a su señor y ahora se encontraba a su lado y lo estaba apuntando con una varita.

—Lucius, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

—No me dejas otra alternativa —apuntó a Harry y lo liberó, recibiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo débil del adolescente.

—Así que todo por salvar al hijo de tu amante.

Harry se tensó en su lugar y miró a Lucius que no cambiaba su expresión.

— ¡Oh, el pequeño Potter no lo sabía!

—Vasta.

— ¿Por qué no le dices quien eras en el pasado, Lucius?

—Detente.

—Por que no le dices que eras tú el que calentaba la cama de su padre cuando su madre no estaba presente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La voz ahogada de Harry fue lo último que quiso escuchar Lucius antes de desaparecer junto a Harry y el chico Diggory, que había muerto por estar en el lugar incorrecto.

Un grito de exclamación se desató cuando aparecieron en el centro de las tribunas.

Draco palideció cuando vio a su padre cargar el cuerpo inconsciente de su pareja. Corrió a su encuentro, importándole un bledo lo que los demás dijeran. Llegó al lado de su padre, al mismo tiempo que los profesores y el director.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Cálmese, joven Malfoy —le dijo el director, al detectar la furia que estaba sufriendo el adolescente —. Por favor, lleve al joven Potter a la enfermería.

—A Diggory hay que llevarlo a San Mungo.

—Por que habría que llevarlo a ese lugar —la voz de Amos Diggory llegó como cuchillos a los oídos de Lucius —. Entrégueme a mi hijo.

Ahí empezó todo el desastre. Todo el mundo escuchó cuando se anunció que el campeón de Hufflepuff estaba muerto.

Lucius se dirigió con el director a su despacho, seguido por Severus, pero en el camino, el rubio les informó que Moddy no era quien decía ser y fueron al despacho del hombre, justo cuando este trataba de escapar, por lo que lo detuvieron y encontraron al verdadero Alastor.

En la enfermería, Draco no se separaba de su pareja por nada del mundo y junto a él se encontraban Ron y Hermione, que fueron a su encuentro en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

—Bien, si me permiten, voy a curar su brazo –dijo la enfermera, mientras trataba de alejar a Draco de su lugar —. Algo más debe tener, por que la poción que le di para que reaccionara no ha hecho efecto.

—Puede ser que este enfermo.

—Sí, Hermione tiene razón –dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y que puede tener, según ustedes?

—Bien, ha dormido más de lo común en las últimas semanas —dijo la chica.

—Y el otro día vomito muchísimo.

—Eso puede ser por el exceso de comida que ha ingerido —dijo el novio del enfermo.

—Bien —la enfermera se paró derecha y miró a los adolescentes meticulosamente —. Entonces —dijo con tono calmado —, el joven Potter ha estado con exceso de sueño, exceso de apetito y nauseas —hizo una pausa, bastante dramática, para luego mirarlos con suspicacia, mas que nada a Draco — ¿Joven Malfoy, es usted algo del joven Potter?

—Sí —la miró arrugando el entrecejo —, soy su pareja.

—Ok —caminó tranquilamente alrededor de los jóvenes —. Y supongo que mantienen relaciones sexuales —el color rojo de las mejillas del rubio, fue la mejor respuesta que pudo recibir —. Y asumo que no se cuidaban.

—No entiendo a que va todo este interrogatorio.

En ese momento entraron en la enfermería Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape.

— ¿Algún problema, Poppy?

—Sí, Albus —dijo mirando a los jóvenes y pasando su varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Los adultos quedaron impresionados al ver las diferentes tonalidades que emitían el escrutinio y Lucius cerró los ojos, tratando de pedir paciencia para lo que se avecinaba.

—Eso, es lo que pasa.

—Vaya, pues eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Dumbledore, con su tono tranquilo y jovial.

— ¡¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas?! —Gritó la enfermera — ¡Haber participado en el torneo lo pudo haber matado!

— ¡Alguien me puede explicar que le pasa a mi pareja!

—Lo que pasa es que eres un irresponsable, Draco.

—Papá…

—Potter esta embarazado.

Obviamente no iba a utilizar ningún tipo de tacto, ante el acto tan inconsciente que habían realizado su hijo y Harry.

La noticia llegó como un balde de agua fría para los adolescentes, y mucho más para Harry, que venía recién despertando.

— ¿Cómo?

Los adultos y los tres menores se voltearon para ver a Harry, y como este parecía querer volver a perder la conciencia.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 13/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**13º Capítulo: La revelación de Voldemort**

Voldemort se encontraba nuevamente en su guarida. Por fin, luego de trece años de ausencia, podía volver a poner los pies en la mansión Riddle, la cual ocupaba como residencia para ocultarse de los mal nacidos que iban tras él.

En el salón estaban sólo los mortífagos que él quería que estuvieran allí. No le permitiría el paso a ningún idiota que no fuera a cumplir con los mandatos que ahora iba a implementar.

Se dejó caer en su sillón, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, tenía que meditar lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Le hervía la sangre al recordar lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. Estuvo a un paso de matar al maldito mocoso, pero lo que más rabia le daba, era recordar que Lucius había sido quien lo había traicionado por salvar al chico y llevárselo del lugar, alejándolo completamente de su dominio y poniéndolo a salvo, como un padre haría con su hijo.

Como el padre que es.

Como si se tratara de una película empezó a recordar cada una de las cosa que habían pasado la noche del 31 de octubre de 1991

_Llovía torrencialmente y él quería terminar lo antes posible con todo eso. _

_Después de haber escuchado la profecía de labios de su espía, había decidido que se atacaría a las dos familias que podrían estar involucradas en el asunto. Los Potter y los Longbottom._

_El plan era relativamente fácil. Los Lestrange acudirían a la casa de los Longbottom y los atacarían. Mientras él iría solo a la casa de los Potter, de la cual ya sabía su ubicación gracias a su fiel Pettigrew. _

_El maldito de Dumbledore no podría esconderlos por siempre y él se lo demostraría._

_Llego al valle Goddric y escuchó gritos en su interior. Al parecer el matrimonio Potter no era tan feliz como todos imaginaban. _

_Hizo explorar la puerta de la entrada y escuchó al maldito de James Potter gritarle a su mujer que pusiera a salvo a vástago._

_Ingresó en la sala y lo vio ahí, parado rígidamente y sin señal de levantar la varita. Al parecer no pretendía poner resistencia._

— _¿Te crees muy valiente, Potter? ¿Crees poder con Lord Voldemort?_

—_Por favor, no lo ataques. Él no tiene la culpa, él no es quien indica la profecía._

—_Así que sabes sobre la profecía, ¿No?_

—_Por favor, él es el equivocado, él no puede ser el de la profecía._

— _¿Y por que según tú, tu hijo no es el elegido?_

—_Por que el no es hijo de quien parece ser._

— _No trates de engañarme, idiota._

—_Por favor —le dijo poniéndose delante, para que no siguiera avanzando —. Mi hijo no es el que indica la profecía._

—_Quítate de en medio, Potter, aun me pesa el hecho de que seas un sangre pura._

—_Y mi hijo también lo es._

—_Jajá —rió con ironía —. Tu vástago es un mestizo._

—_No, es hijo de dos sangres pura._

—_Es hijo de Evans —le dijo apartándolo y caminando hacía las escaleras._

— _¡Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy!_

_Lord Voldemort paró su andar y dio vuelta para mirar a James que había caído al piso de rodillas por la desesperación._

— _¿Pretendes que crea esa mentira?_

—_No es una mentira —le dijo levantando la vista —. Es mi hijo y de Lucius, es hijo de tu mano derecha._

—_Mientes —le dijo entre dientes, no pudiendo aguantar los celos. Él deseaba a ese hombre. Deseaba a Lucius Malfoy y se negaba a aceptar que se hubiese metido con ese traidor amante de muggle._

—_Por favor, mi hijo no puede ser el de la profecía, por que Lucius no te ha desafiado nunca._

— _¿Ah no? ¿Y que significa entonces el haber follado contigo?_

—_Eso pasó hace mucho._

—_Aun así, Potter —le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él —. Si Lucius no es mío, no será de nadie._

Volvió a la realidad al sentir el llamado de Pettigrew quien le preguntaba cual era su nueva misión. Se giró para enfrentar a quienes aun quedaban bajo su manto de confianza.

—Quiero que vayan por los Malfoy, los quiero a todos aquí.

—Mi señor —dijo uno de sus mortífagos mientras que inclinaba la cabeza —. Narcissa Malfoy se encuentra en la mansión y no se nos permite la entrada por las protecciones y al parecer Lucius y su hijo siguen en Hogwarts.

— ¡Entonces vayan por ellos a ese puto colegio! —Sus ojos irradiaban terror a quienes lo miraban — ¡Quiero a Lucius Malfoy a y sus hijos ante mí! ¡Y los quiero ahora!

Los mortífagos desaparecieron y Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron a la mansión.

Obviamente tuvieron que inventar eso de que la mansión no les permitía el paso, ya que sino, sería demasiado sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué dijo hijos? Que yo sepa, Lucius sólo tiene a Draco.

—No sé, Goyle, pero por el bien de Lucius, espero que tenga una buena excusa para lo que hizo hoy.

— ¿Y si lo que dijo el Lord en el cementerio es verdad? —Los otros dos pusieron toda su atención en lo que decía Vladimir Nott — ¿Qué pasaría si eso de que Lucius y Potter eran amantes es verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

— ¿Si el otro hijo que dijo el Lord es…Harry Potter?

—Eso es imposible — Goyle se paró de golpe — ¿Saben lo que pasaría si eso fuera verdad?

—Sería el final de Lucius Malfoy, y que decir de su familia.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 14/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**14º Capítulo: Empieza la tortura**

Harry había perdido el conocimiento luego de que le informaran de su nuevo estado. Casi cae de la camilla al haberse desvanecido hacía un lado, pero Draco que estaba cerca, alcanzó a atraparlo por un lado y Ron por el otro. Lo acostaron y dejaron dormir por un rato. Por lo menos el tiempo necesario para que pudieran aclarar las cosas.

—Ahora lo importante es ver como lo van a hacer —Dumbledore como siempre, feliz de la vida.

—Yo quiero saber si esto no es peligroso para la vida de mi ahijado.

— ¿Más de lo que puede ser, si se entera el Lord?

—No es necesario ser sarcástico, Malfoy —Remus y Sirius habían sido llamados por el director, en vista de que ellos eran los "tutores" de Harry.

—A mi también me preocupe el que le vaya a afectar.

—Eso lo debió pensar antes, joven Malfoy —dijo la enfermera. Obviamente molesta por la irresponsabilidad de los jóvenes —. Lo importante es que mantenga reposo. Lógicamente no empezó del mejor modo y la presión de todo el torneo y… bueno lo que pasó en la final. Le han afectado mucho y será necesario que descanse bien.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo llevemos a casa.

—No —dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie —. Él se quedara conmigo.

—Draco.

—Nada, padre —le dijo mirando hacia la camilla, donde Granger se mantenía pendiente de su novio —. Harry es mi paraje y en su vientre lleva a mi hijo, por lo que se quedaran conmigo.

—Eres un niño.

—No lo soy. No dejaré que nada malo le pase.

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando las puertas de la enfermería fueron abiertas y por ella entraron un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

— ¡¿Qué es esa manera de entrar?! —La enfermera se había parado rápidamente.

— ¡Necesitamos hablar con el señor Malfoy!

—Pansy, querida —dijo el director —, por favor, baja la voz.

—Pero Pansy tiene razón —dijo Blaise —. Es urgente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Mi padre me mandó un mensaje urgente y los padres de Crabbe y Goyle también —dijo Theodore Nott.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Dijeron que si sus sospechas están en lo cierto. Tienen que salir de Hogwarts. Debe llevarse a Draco y a Potter y esconderse en la mansión Malfoy.

—No pueden llevarse a mi ahijado a esa casa.

—No es momento de…

Una fuerte expolición hizo callar a Remus. Draco y Sirius corrieron a ubicarse cerca de Harry y la mayoría sacó sus varitas para defenderse de lo que sea.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

— ¡Director, director! —Por la puerta apareció el conserje y lo hacía de manera violenta e impulsiva — ¡Atacan el colegio!

— ¡Todos a ponerse a resguardo! —Dijo el mayor —Hay que proteger a los alumnos.

—Padre —Draco miró a su padre y le pidió con los ojos, lo que el mayor ya sabía.

—Director —dijo el rubio y logró que el hombre lo mirara, al igual que Remus y Sirius —. Yo me encargó de ellos.

Se acercó a su hijo y a Potter y se apareció fuera de las supuestas protecciones del colegio.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Sirius estaba furioso — ¡¿Qué se cree ese mal nacido?!

— ¡Sirius, no es tiempo de maldecir! —Remus estaba preocupado por Harry, pero también lo estaba por los demás alumnos.

—Lupin tiene razón, chucho —le dijo el maestro de pociones con sorpresivo desinterés en lo que le podía pasar a los demás —. Yo iré a hablar con Lucius.

—No es necesario, Severus —le dijo el director, mientras todos salían de la enfermería —. Lo que importa es detener a los que están atacando.

Nadie mas dijo nada y se encaminaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a detener a quienes fueran.

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco se había dejado caer cuando llegaron al salón y los buenos reflejos de Lucius impidieron que Harry cayera al piso.

—Que bueno que pudieron salir antes.

—Sí —dijo acomodando mejor al moreno en sus brazos —. Nott ayúdame a llevar a Draco a la habitación por favor. Creo que la presión y la traslación le jugaron en contra.

— ¿Lo mismo le pasó a Potter? —Preguntó Petter Crabbe, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Draco para trasladarlo.

—No. Él esta inconsciente por algo… diferente.

—Espero que por diferente no te refieras a algo muy malo.

—No pasa nada tan malo, Nott —le dijo llegando al lugar de destino —. A Draco no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejar en estado a su pareja de sólo catorce años.

Los tres hombres se pararon de golpe, pero todos más por instinto que por otra cosa.

¿Qué pasa? —Les dijo volteándose y mirando a los tres que se habían detenido, mientras él dejaba el cuerpo inerte de Harry sobre la cama.

—Creo que esto no te va a gustar nada.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

—Es sobre lo que dijo el Lord cuando te mandó a llamar —le dijo Crabbe, mientras acostaba a Draco junto a su pareja.

—Dijo que te quería a ti… y a "tus" hijos.

— ¿Cómo? —Cerró los ojos para atascar en su garganta el jadeo innecesario que quería salir por ella —Eso es imposible.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Goyle desde la entrada —. Sólo el Lord sabe el por que te lo dijo.

_Tu esposa sabe la verdad. Ella tiene la clave. Luc, debes salvarlo. Él no tiene la culpa. Él no es._

De repente Lucius sintió una rabia inmensa subir por todo su cuerpo. Ahora entendía todo. Y si había alguien más que le podía decir que es lo que estaba pasando allí. Su esposa. Narcissa Malfoy.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 15/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**15º Capítulo: La declaración de Narcissa**

Un gemido desde la cama trajo a los hombres a la realidad.

Draco volvía a reaccionar y lo primero que empezó a buscar, fue a su pareja. Cuando lo encontró recostado a su lado, vio que también empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco.

—Harry, despierta —lo movió un poco para que reaccionara y lo mirara.

— ¿Draco? —Lo miro a través de sus lentes y aun así se le hacía un poco difícil — ¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio miró alrededor y comprobó que estaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy y que no se encontraban solos.

—Señores —saludó con un asentimiento, recibiéndolo de vuelta — ¿Podrían decirme donde se encuentra mi padre?

—Hablando con tu madre, Draco —respondió Goyle.

— ¿Con mi madre? —Se le hizo extraño y se puso de pie.

—Draco, espera.

El rubio se volteó para ver a su pareja y se dio cuenta de que se ponía de pie. Vio que miraba a los otros hombres y notó el susto en su mirada. De un momento al otro se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía quedar solo, al "cuidado" de tres mortífagos. Así que lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde vas, Draco?

—A hablar con mi padre, señor Nott.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Déjenlo —dijo Nott y vio como los chicos se perdían tras la perta —. Quizás sea mejor que se enteren de una vez lo terrible de esta situación.

Draco caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su madre, mientras Harry se mantenía en silencio a su lado.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos que tenían sus padres, por lo que apuraron el paso y llegaron justo cuando Lucius apuntaba a Narcissa con su varita.

— ¡No, padre!

Draco soltó a su pareja y corrió a detener a su padre poniéndose como escudo entre él y su madre.

— ¡Apártate, Draco! —Le dijo sin bajar su varita —Esto es entre esta mujer y yo.

—No dejare que le hagas daño a mi madre.

Draco se mantenía firme en su lugar, sin dejar nunca de mirar a su padre con una mirada férrea. Él no dejaría que Lucius Malfoy le hiciera algún tipo de daño a la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Lucius, recapacita —le dijo la mujer desde el suelo —. No esta bien lo que haces.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que está bien o esta mal —se notaba que Lucius se estaba conteniendo para no atacar a la mujer y poner en peligro a su heredero —. Draco, llévate a tu pareja de aquí y déjanos solos.

—No, padre —se paró firme y sacó su varita —, si es necesario me enfrentaré a ti, por defender a mi madre.

—Esto es absurdo —bajó la varita, pero no dejó nunca de mirar a los ojos de la mujer parada tras su hijo —. Esta mujer sabe cosas que pueden cambiarlo todo.

—No sé a que te refieres.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo sabes! —Apretó los puños con rabia — ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Potter?

—Que esta parado tras de ti, con una cara de terror que no lo podría ocultar nunca.

—No me vengas con estupideces, sabes perfectamente que no hablo de él.

— ¡Ah! —le dijo con tono sorprendido —Te refieres a James Potter.

—Sí, a él.

—Pues yo no sé nada.

—Mientes. Sé que sabes algo y que me lo estas ocultando. Sé que lo sabes todo.

A estas alturas Harry miraba a los Malfoy desde una esquina. Sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera apunto de ocurrir.

Narcissa miró al joven en la esquina de la habitación y sonrió con arrogancia. De un momento a otro se largó a reír, dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo pasando delicadamente un dedo bajo su ojo izquierdo para quitar una solitaria lagrima que caía de el —. Potter está embarazado.

—Sí, madre —le dijo Draco, extrañado por la reacción que había tenido Narcissa —. Está esperando un hijo mío.

—Esto es realmente genial. No pensé que fuese a pasar tan rápido.

En eso estaban cuando una fuerte explosión se sintió en la sala de la mansión. Draco corrió junto a su pareja que se había agachado por la fuerza del ataque.

— ¡Lucius! —Vladimir Nott llegó corriendo y los vio a los cuatro en la habitación —Rompieron las protecciones, tienes que llevártelos de aquí.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Narcissa, sonriendo como desquiciada —. La venganza esta cumplida, y Voldemort acabará con todos.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes de James?!

— ¡Que era tu amante!

— ¡¿Y eso que te importa?!

— ¡Si no lo recuerdas, era tu esposa!

— ¡No por que yo lo quisiera así!

— ¡Pueden detenerse por favor!

Draco estaba confundido y que decir de Harry. Sentía cada vez mas ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

—Pero al fin mi venganza esta cumplida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Que James Potter fue quien engendro a Harry.

Los cuatro hombres presentes en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Draco estaba tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer las lágrimas. Vladimir ya lo suponía y creía saber lo que venía. Por su parte, Lucius comenzó a retroceder y negar con la cabeza.

—Eso es mentira… no puede ser que él…

—Sí, tu amante tuvo un hijo tuyo… Harry Potter es tu hijo.

— ¡Mentira! —Gritó Harry siendo detenido por su pareja — ¡Esta mintiendo!

—Yo no miento, mocoso —le dijo sonriendo y mirando a Draco — ¿Sorprendido, he?

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto? —Le dijo abrazando a Harry que lloraba contra su pecho —Me utilizaste… utilizaste a tu propio hijo.

—No, Draco… —sonrió con algo parecido a la locura —No eres mi hijo.

Continuará…

N/A:… muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajaja


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 14/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**16º Capítulo: El dolor de la verdad**

Draco respiró con dolor. De un momento a otro su vida se veía derrumbada en unos minutos.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste, Narcissa?

Lucius la miraba con un odio infinito, teniendo que contenerse por la presencia de sus hijos ¡Merlín, ambos eran sus hijos! Eso no podía estar pasando. Se giró para ver a Draco y Harry.

Su rubio hijo tenía los ojos rojos por lo que había dicho la mujer, mientras que Potter… Harry, se aferraba a su cuerpo, llorando con dolor.

¿Cuánto mal podrían haber hecho?

Harry estaba esperando un hijo de Draco, de su medio hermano, por que estaba seguro de que Narcissa mentía con lo que le había dicho a Draco.

—Estás mintiendo, Narcissa —le dijo con rabia y rencor —. Draco es tu hijo.

—Si tan seguro estás. Dime cuanto peso y midió mi hijo al nacer —le preguntó irónica.

—Sabes que eso no lo puedo responder.

— ¿Padre?

Lucius se giró y vio el rostro confundido de Draco.

—Cuando tú naciste, yo me encontraba de viaje, estaba en Francia y sólo te vi al otro día.

—Así es —dijo la mujer sentándose en una de las butacas —, pero aunque no lo creas querido yo no fui quien dio a luz a Draco.

—Yo te vi embarazada.

—Un Glamour, eso es lo que viste —le dijo mirándose las uñas.

— ¿Y los exámenes?

— ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! —Le dijo soltando una carcajada —Soy una bruja ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Estas demente.

—No. Tú tuviste toda la culpa, fue tu culpa el haberte enredado con ése hombre.

—A él si lo amaba.

—Lo sé —le dijo sonriendo de lado —. Y por eso lo planeamos así.

— ¿Planeamos?

—No pensaras que lo hice todo sola ¿Verdad? —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la sala, mientras afuera se sentían los destrozos que los hechizos estaban provocando —No era la única engañada con vuestra relación ilícita.

—¿Lily Evans?

—Lily Potter, Lucius. Recuerda que ella era "su" esposa.

—Deja de dar vueltas y dinos que fue lo que hiciste…

— ¡Lucius, sácalos de acá!

La voz de Vladimir los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Lucius miró a los chicos y vio que Draco tenía aferrado a Harry por la cintura. Actúo rápido y en un solo paso agarró a Narcissa del brazo y se acercó a los chicos.

—No lo sueltes.

La orden fue dada a Draco y este aferró más fuerte a su novio, mientras que Harry ocultaba su cara en el cuello de su amor.

En un destello los cuatro se aparecieron en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, siendo rodeados por un gran número de varitas hasta que el director se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

— ¡Harry!

Sirius y Remus corrieron al encuentro del menor, que aun no soltaba a su pareja. Una escena bastante rara para todo el mundo, ya que solo los más allegados a la pareja sabían de la relación.

—Dumbledore, necesito un lugar privado para hablar.

—Claro, mi oficina les será útil.

—Yo también voy —Draco habló fuerte y claro —. Tengo derecho a saber lo que sigue.

—Yo también. Necesito saber que fue lo que hicieron. Tengo que saber si Draco…

—No es necesario que sigan —les dijo Lucius —. De todas maneras les iba a decir que vinieran.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

—Sirius, Remus. Luego hablaré con ustedes.

La voz angustiada y los ojos rojos de Harry no les dejaban mayores opciones, por lo que simplemente dejaron que ellos salieran del comedor, siendo guiados por el director.

Narcissa se removía del fuerte agarre que tenia el rubio mayor sobre su brazo y no lo podía lograr.

—Bien, aquí los dejo.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta y dejó a los cuatro en su interior.

—Ahora sí, Narcissa —le dijo soltándola contra uno de las sillas —. Me vas a decir que fue lo que tú y Evans hicieron.

—Un pacto, mí querido Lucius.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ay, los hombres son tan fáciles de engañar cuando el asunto en cuestión no les interesa para nada —se sentó de piernas cruzadas y miró a los otros tres con altanería —. Creamos un plan perfecto para destruirlos a los dos. Lastima que el Lord se enteró antes y los atacó a ellos.

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas al asunto…

— ¿No querías que te contara la verdad? Pues lo estoy asiendo y tú no me quieres escuchar —la mujer era un a completa víbora y lo estaba demostrando de la mejor manera —. Nunca estuve embarazada, Lucius, así como tampoco lo estaba Lily Potter. Lo dijimos antes de enterarnos de que James traía a un bastardo tuyo en su vientre. Claro que sabíamos que tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto, algo para que yo trajera a un Malfoy al mundo y así hacer que mi hijo y el de los Potter tuvieran una relación y lograr que uno de ellos quedara esperando un bebé.

—Pero nunca podrían saber si nos enamoraríamos o no.

—En eso te equivocas, Draco. Los niños son muy influenciables. Si te hablaba toda tu infancia de un hermoso niño que era tan poderoso que fue capaz de derrotar al señor de las tinieblas, tú caerías rendido a sus pies cuando lo conocieras. Lo mismo tendría que hacer ella. Lavarle el cerebro a su hijo, con lo maravilloso que son lo Malfoy y un sinfín de características que te harían un príncipe azul a sus ojos.

—Pero ellos murieron.

—Exacto, Lucius. Murieron por el mocoso que lleva tu sangre.

— ¿Qué ganas entonces con todo esto? Si Draco no es mi hijo, por que entonces —Lucius se detuvo al recordar los hechos a principios de año —. La poción para el resfriado —Draco le había dicho cuando se conocieron que él no le daría la poción fertilizante a su pareja, por lo que obviamente no fue él.

—Efectivamente, esa poción haría que el cuerpo de tu moreno hijo empezara a adaptarse para llevar en él a una criatura, además de ser un potente afrodisíaco. Estoy segura que esa noche, fue la primera que pasaron juntos —dijo al tiempo en que se carcajeaba.

—Usted esta demente.

—No, Harry —le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa —. Sólo soy una mujer rechazada. Que no tuvo el amor de su esposo aunque supuestamente llevara a su hijo en mi interior, el que nunca estuviera atento de mí, sino que del maldito que estaba internado en San Mungo.

—Tú misma te ganaste mi desprecio, al aceptar casarte conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero no me merecía tanto dolor, por eso lo hice —se paró y empezó a caminar en dirección a los chicos —. Son tan parecidos a sus padres.

—Estás loca, Narcissa. Acabas de decir que Draco no es mi hijo.

—El que se equivoca eres tú, Lucius —se volteó a mirarlo y luego de darle una sonrisa de lado volvió a mirar a los chicos —, dije que no era mi hijo, pero en ningún momento dije que no era tuyo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ahogado con su propia respiración.

—Eso —miró a Harry que le había preguntando — ¿Sabías que naciste en Junio y no a fines de Julio?

— ¿Qué trata de decir?

—Mi querido Harry —trató de tocar su mejilla, pero para sorpresa de ella y de los demás, fue Draco quien se la apartó de un golpe —. No hace falta ser violento, hijito.

—Ya dejó bastante claro que no soy su hijo, señora —le dijo con odio —. Además mi pareja le hizo una pregunta.

—Oh, claro —le dijo alejarse un poco —, lo que le decía es que nació en Junio y no en Julio como él supone.

—Eso es imposible… —dijo Harry negándose a la realidad.

—Les dije que no eran hermanos —sonrío al ver la cara de casi alivio que todos tenían. Este era el momento de su venganza y lo disfrutaría —. Son mellizos. Ambos hijos de los mismos hombres. Ambos gestados por James con la ayuda de Lucius. Ambos son Malfoy Potter.

Draco negó con la cabeza y atrajo a Harry contra su cuerpo, el cual tenía su rostro tapado con sus manos, pero algo lo distrajo y dejó de mirar a la que hasta hace pocos minutos, había creído su madre.

— ¿Harry? —Sintió que su pareja no respondía y fue entonces que tuvo que sostenerlo mas fuerte — ¡Harry!

El héroe del mundo mágico había colapsado. Se había desmayado.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 17/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**17º Capítulo: ¿Ya no me amas?**

Lucius reaccionó lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron y corrió a sostener a Harry que se mantenía inerte en los brazos de Draco.

Lo revisó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que solamente estaba desmayado.

—Llévalo a la enfermería y no salgan de allí, hasta que yo mismo vaya por ustedes.

La voz clara de Lucius no dejaba lugar a duda y vio como su hijo tomaba en brazo a su pareja y lo sacaba del despacho.

—Que buen padre eres, Lucius —le dijo Narcissa a sus espaldas, riéndose a costas suya —. No sabes el dolor que nos prodigaron. Las noches en vela esperando que llegaras, para que cuando lo hicieras, te giraras en la cama sin siquiera un buenas noches.

—No merecías nada de mi, Narcissa. Ahora no tienes más que mi desprecio.

—Lo que he tenido de ti desde el puto día que nos casamos.

—Y el que tendrás hasta tu muerte, maldita zorra —le dijo abalanzándose contra ella y apretándola por el cuello —. Te mataré con mis propias manos, puta desgraciada, y no volverás a ver un día en tu miserable y vacía vida.

Narcissa se rebatía entre los fuertes brazos de Lucius que la mantenían firme en su lugar, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad para respirar.

— ¡Suéltala, Malfoy!

El grito llegó desde sus espaldas y no le dio más posibilidades a Lucius para matar a su esposa.

Sirius quería saber que había pasado con su ahijado por lo que le había pedido a Remus que distrajera a Dumbledore para que él se pudiera escabullir por la salida, aunque luego de dar unos pasos tuvo que correr, ya que al parecer el director se había dado cuenta de su plan y había salido del aula en la que estaban y él se tuvo que poner a correr para llegar primero que ellos al despacho y tener la exclusiva.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue encontrar a Lucius Malfoy a sólo unos segundos de partirle el cuello a su esposa.

Se lanzó contra Lucius y este liberó a Narcissa de su feroz agarre, para luego encarar al patriarca de la familia sangre pura.

Lucius se quedó quieto, mirando con furia al idiota de Black, que le había quitado la oportunidad de quitarle la vida a esa maldita bruja. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Narcissa se acercaba a la puerta y sacó su barita de su bastón.

—Da un paso más, puta de mierda, y te mato sin remordimiento.

—Tú nunca has tenido remordimientos, maldito mortífago.

Sirius lo apuntaba con su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero vio que en ese momento llegaban por la puerta Remus y Dumbledore.

— ¡Lupin, no dejes que se escape!

Remus no supo por que, pero instintivamente sujetó a la mujer que tuvo el amago de salir del despacho.

—No eres quien para decirle a Remus lo que tiene que hacer —Sirius sentía su sangre hervir al ver a su pareja hacer lo que el rubio le decía —. Moony, suelta a mi prima.

—Si la sueltas, esa perra ira con el Lord para decirle en donde se encuentran mis…

—Diles, Lucius —le dijo la mujer, tratando de ponerlo en peligro —. Diles la verdad sobre Potter.

— ¿Potter? —Sirius miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su ahijado no estaba ahí — ¿Dónde esta Harry?

—Esta con Draco —no tenía por que estar diciéndole a todos esos intrusos lo que pasaba con sus hijos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lucius? No me digas que ahora te avergüenzas de haberte metido en la cama de Potter.

El silencio se extendió en el despacho. Como si se esperar que de un momento al otro se desatara la tormenta. Mil y un cosas pasaban por la mente de las personas dentro del despacho, pero fue una de las personas la que alzó la voz.

—Por Potter, te refieres a…

—Oh, no te preocupes, primo, no es un pederasta —vio la cara de horror que tenía Lucius. El terror al saber que su secreto seria revelado —. Se metió con James Potter… en su cama para ser mas precisa.

—Basta, Narcissa —se giró para ir a la puerta y le hablo a Dumbledore —. Necesito ir a ver a mi hijo…

— ¿A quien vas a ver, Lucius? ¿A cual de tus hijos?

— ¡Cállate, Narcissa!

—Vas por Harry o por Draco.

Nuevamente el silencio se instauró en el lugar. Ahora nadie sabía muy bien que decir. Todo estaba demasiado enredado.

— ¿Qué quiso decir?

—Eso mismo, Lupin —les dijo la mujer, con el mayor desprecio posible —. El par de tortolos que están allá abajo, son hermanos, hermanos mellizos para ser más exacta. Ambos engendrados por Potter.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Ahora era Sirius quien quería hechizar a su prima por decir tanta estupidez junta —Harry es hijo de James y Lily…

—Error, mi querido primo. Me uní a Evans para vengarnos de ellos. Para que sufrieran el habernos engañado. Yo era su amiga Jane.

—Tienes que estar demente —Remus miró a Lucius y de repente dio un salto — ¡Oh por Merlín, es verdad!

—No lo sé aun, pero tengo que ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué harás con Potter, Lucius? —Le dijo la mujer, destilando arrogancia.

—Reconocerlo. Por su puesto —se encaminó a la salida, pero la voz de Narcissa lo hizo detenerse.

—Yo no me refería a "ése" Potter —todos se giraron para mirarla de frente — ¿Realmente creíste que mi señor lo mataría si es que era alguien importante para un traidor?

Draco miraba a su pareja mientras dormía en la camilla. No había reaccionado desde que lo había trasladado desde la oficina del director y su preocupación iba en aumento.

—Despierta por favor, mi amor —su voz sonaba angustiada y es que realmente lo estaba —. Abre tus gemitas para mí.

—Draco —la voz dulce y dormida de Harry llamó la atención del príncipe de hielo — ¿Dónde estamos? —Le preguntó aun sin abrir los ojos.

—En la enfermería. Te desmayaste en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Las palabras de Draco lo hicieron recordar que es lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara y las palabras de Narcissa llegaron como puñales a su corazón. No pudo evitar dejar caer las lágrimas de sus ojitos.

—Oh no, mi amor, por favor —le dijo tratando de abrazarlo, pero Harry se apartó instintivamente — ¿Harry?

—Somos hermanos, Draco —le dijo esquivando su mirada —. No merecemos estar juntos.

—Eso no es cierto, mi amor —esta vez, Harry no pudo evitar que el rubio se acercara y lo abrasara —. Dime algo, Harry ¿Tú me amas?

—Claro que sí —ni siquiera iba a negar lo obvio, no por que le dijeran de un momento al otro que su pareja era en realidad su hermano iba dejar de amarlo como lo hacia —, pero aun así…

—Aun así nada —su voz nunca había sonado tan seria como lo hacia ahora —. Tú y mi hijo son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. No te dejaré por nada y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

— ¿Pero que dirá la gente? Nos reprocharan el estar juntos. Nuestro bebé será despreciado.

—En caso de que eso pase, tendrá dos padres que lo amaran y que lucharan por darle todo el amor que el resto del mundo les niegue —acarició sus mejillas y logró que cargara su cabeza en su hombro —. Nada nos separara, mi vida. Si es necesario desapareceremos del mundo, pero nunca nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Harry lo miró casi con adoración y se levantó un poco, sólo para juntar sus labios en un beso necesario.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Yo también te amo, mi niño de ojos verdes.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 18/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**18º Capítulo: Lo siento por ustedes**

—Deja de mentir, maldita desgraciada —le dijo Lucius, con la voz marcada con resentimiento —. El Lord mató a James hace 13 años.

—Te digo que no, esposo mío —le molestó solo por diversión propia — ¿Crees que el Lord entró hoy en la mansión por su propia mano?

—Tú lo dejaste entrar —le dijo apretando los dientes.

—Así es —se soltó del agarre de Remus —. Me presenté ante el Lord y él mismo me dijo que Potter estaba en sus manos, que lo ocuparía para hacerte pagar tu traición.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Maldición, Draco, te dije que te quedaras en la enfermería —le retó Lucius, al ver el estado petrificado en el que había quedado su hijo al escuchar las palabras — ¿Quién se quedó con Potter?

—Esta con sus amigos —dijo restándole importancia a la mirada reprobatoria de su padre — ¿Es verdad? ¿James Potter esta vivo?

—No tenemos la seguridad de eso —dijo Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado en su propio despacho —. Joven Malfoy no creo que sea prudente que usted…

—No me pida que me vaya —le dijo sin mirarlo —. Me acabo de enterar que mi madre no es la mujer que siempre creí. Que mi pareja además es mi hermano. Que mi hijo es mi sobrino y para rematar mi verdadero padre esta vivo y en manos de un demente con aires de grandeza.

Obviamente ante aquella muestra de excusas nadie pudo decir nada.

—Draco, vayamos por Harry por favor —le dijo Remus con tono amable —. En este momento debe estar tan nervioso como tú.

—Pero quiero saber de…

—No te preocupes, yo te mantendré informado —le dijo Sirius —. No por dejar de ser mi sobrino estaré alejado de ti. Ahora eres aun más importante, por que eres el otro hijo de mi hermano James —le dijo con una sonrisa chula, la cual calmó un poco a Draco y lo convenció de salir del despacho con Remus —. Ahora sí, primita —le dijo con cinismo —, nos dirás todo lo que sabes sobre James.

— ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo les diré algo para delatar a mi amo?

—Lo harás quieras o no, Narcissa —dijo una voz desde la puerta y todos pusieron atención a la persona parada en el lugar —. Si lo que dices es primordial para saber donde esta "la madre" de mi ahijado, por Merlín que haré de todo para sacarte la verdad.

La mujer se empezó a sentir terriblemente acorralada y solo le quedaba una salida. Sacó desde entre sus ropas un vial y se lo bebió.

— ¡Deténganla! —Dijo el pocionísta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se acercó y le quitó el vial de las manos y lo olisqueo —Veneno… del más potente.

—Moriré en segundos… pero no sabrán… la verdad.

Ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro en la habitación, el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy cayó inerte al piso del despacho.

Severus se acercó y le tomó los signos vitales, aunque él sabía perfectamente que eso era inútil. Sólo le quedó negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie.

—Esta muerta.

Lucius miraba el cuerpo en el suelo con una rabia tal que era casi un milagro que aun no le hubiera apuntado con la varita para deshacerse del cuerpo con un fiendfire.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Sirius, al ver que nadie decía absolutamente nada.

—Iré con el Lord —dijo Lucius con su voz sería, no permitía ningún tipo de negación —. Si tiene a James para hacerme pagar, tendrá que ponerlo frente a mí. En ese momento se lo arrancaré de las manos.

—Es un plan sumamente arriesgado, Lucius —le dijo Dumbledore —. Si no estoy mal, ahora tienes que cuidar y proteger de tres menores —vio la cara que ponían los otros —. Draco y Harry aun son menores de edad, sólo tienen catorce años y uno de ellos tiene un niño en su vientre.

—No entiendo como no se cuidaron. Por qué terminaron teniendo relaciones siendo tan jóvenes —dijo Severus.

—Eso también fue por obra de Narcissa —miró nuevamente con desprecio al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer —. Antes de entrar a clases, Draco fue a ver a Potter y este se encontraba enfermo, por lo que fue a la mansión por un vial y yo se lo quité, entonces apareció Narcissa y le dio uno para que le quitara la fiebre. Hace unas horas nos confesó que era una poción para estimular a Potter para preparar su cuerpo para engendrar y de paso, un poderoso afrodisíaco.

—Entonces eso le abrió los ojos a lo que hacían ¿Verdad? —Dijo Sirius — ¿Hasta que punto querían llegar estas mujeres?

—Precisamente hasta este —les dijo caminando hacia la puerta —. Luego de que uno de ellos engendrara al hijo del otro, nos confesarían la verdad y con eso pagaríamos nuestra infidelidad.

—Pero para que un mago quede embarazado sin pociones de por medio, tiene que ser su alma gemela —dijo Sirius, muy a su pesar —. Por lo que realmente James te amaba.

—Y esperó que aun lo haga —dijo ya desde la salida —. Por que lo rescataré de las manos al Lord y esta vez, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Salió de la habitación sin dejar nunca de pensar en lo que había pasado este último tiempo. Se enteró de la noche a la mañana que su hijo había dejado embarazado a su pareja y que esa pareja era también su hijo. Que James les dio a esos dos hermosos muchachos.

Llegó a la enfermería y la vio un poco llena.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —les dijo a Draco y a Harry — ¿Nos pueden dejar solos? —No habló a nadie en particular, sino que asumió que todos lo que no fueran sus hijos salieran en un par de segundos del lugar.

Escucharon como la puerta de la salida se cerraba y la del despacho de la enfermera también.

Lucius levantó su varita para sellar cualquier entrada y puso un hechizo aislante para que nadie más escuchara lo que pasaba ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó con la señora Narcissa?

—Esa mujer no merece que la llames señora —no se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre. Se le hacía terriblemente difícil llamar a Potter como su hijo —, pero contestando a tu pregunta… esta muerta.

— ¿La mataste? —Le preguntó Draco, viendo la mirada de furia que tenía su padre.

—No —dijo serio —, la desgraciada tomó veneno luego de que nos dijera lo de James.

— ¿De mi papá? —Preguntó Harry al mayor — ¿Qué tiene ella que decir sobre él?

— ¿No le dijiste? —Le preguntó a Draco, que se encontraba junto a su pareja.

—Estaba lleno de gente y no creí oportuno decir algo tan delicado ante personas que pueden dar aviso al Lord.

—Me parece bien —dijo serio. Draco sabía hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría. Bueno, algunas cosas por lo menos —. Narcissa nos confesó que su papá esta vivo. Que lo tiene el Lord.

Harry abrió los ojos de manera escandalosa y se quiso levantar, pero la mano de Draco en su brazo lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? —Le preguntó Harry, esperando por supuesto, que ayudara a James.

—Primero que todo te reconoceré como mi hijo…

— ¡No! —Dijo el menor, mirando aterrado a Lucius.

—Sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero eres mi hijo, no te iras nuevamente con esos falsos familiares.

—No es por eso —dijo bajando la cabeza —. Si hace eso, mi hijo será repudiado —la desesperación empezaba a consumirlo —. Lo tacharan. No quiero que le pase eso —sus ojos casi se salían de su orbita.

—Calma, amor —le dijo abrazándolo —. Padre, creo que eso lo podríamos hablar después.

La mirada de Draco le suplicaba con que dejara el tema de lado, obviamente el dolor en la cara de Harry le pedía a gritos que parara.

—Está bien —les dijo acercándose —. Lo otro que haré, será ir a presentarme ante el Lord —los dos adolescentes lo miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad —. Tengo que ir por James.

— ¡Pero eso es peligroso! —Harry no pudo evitar dar su punto de vista —Voldemort lo miraba… lo veía…

—Con deseo, lo sé —le dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en la mejilla del menor —. Realmente eres igual a James —sus ojos se centraron en los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry —seguramente tus ojos los heredaste de los Black.

— ¿Los Black? —Preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Vuestra abuela era Black, y ambos son igual de hermosos —les dijo mirándolos fijamente —. Nunca me di cuenta.

—No vayas, padre —le pidió Draco —. Él te matara.

—Necesito a James, hijo —le dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo —. Necesito a tu papá conmigo. No puedo permitir que siga en las manos del Lord.

—Tenga cuidado… por favor —le dijo Harry. No le pediría que no fuera, no podría. Quería ver a su papá. En este momento más que nunca.

—Lo tendré —les dijo separando a Draco de su cuerpo y besando en la frente a ambos —. No salgan del colegio. Seguramente Black y Lupin estarán aquí en unos minutos.

Se alejó hacia la puerta y desapareció en los terrenos del colegido, mientras en la enfermería, quedaban ambos adolescentes, con intensas preocupaciones.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 19/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**19º Capítulo: La cúpula del ángel**

— ¿Podemos entrar? —Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Harry y Draco vieron como Remus, Sirius y Severus entraban en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estas, cachorro? —Le preguntó Remus al llegar junto a Harry, que lo abrazó inmediatamente.

—Tengo miedo —le dijo abrazándolo —. Papá esta vivo. Lo tiene Voldemort.

—Lo sé, Harry. Estábamos con Lucius cuando Narcissa confesó.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron, Moony? —Le preguntó llorando en su hombro —Amo a mi hermano y no quiero dejarlo. Tampoco quiero dejar a mi bebé.

—Y nadie te obligara a hacerlo, pequeño —Sirius se acercó y lo abrazó también —. Serás feliz en algún momento, pequeño.

— ¿Pero cuando, Paddy? —Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas —Voldemort no descansará hasta matarme y ahora el señor Malfoy también puede morir por ir a buscar a papá.

—No morirá —le dijo Draco, sentándose en la camilla y tomando las manos de Harry —. Padre es fuerte y sabrá como sacar a James de ahí.

—Draco —sollozaba al mirarlo —, abrázame por favor.

Remus y Sirius se levantaron para darle un poco de espacio a la pareja, mientras Severus se acercaba a los mayores y les hablaba a susurros.

—Iré a ayudar a Lucius —le pasó un vial a Remus, el cual lo recibió enseguida —. Si algo malo pasa, danos este vial cuando volvamos. Lo más seguro es que ocupe las peores maldiciones con nosotros.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

— ¿Padrino? —Le dijo llegando a su lado — ¿Tú también?

—Es necesario, Draco.

—Los matará a todos —la voz de Harry les llegó como cuchillos —. No dudará ni un segundo en liquidarlos.

—Potter —dijo con rabia —. No sabía que eras tan contradictorio.

—Soy realista, señor —levantó la cabeza y vio a todos los presentes —. Voldemort no se tocará el corazón para matarlos, ni siquiera a… al señor Malfoy.

—Tu padre —le dijo con saña —. Es tu padre, Potter.

—Basta —fijó su mirada en los ojos negros del profesor —. Usted no deja de amargarme la existencia.

—Sólo te digo la verdad —caminó con tranquilidad hasta estar frente al menor —. Será mejor que te tranquilices ¿Desde cuando eres tan negativo?

— ¡Desde que mi vida se volvió una mierda! —Sus ojos centellaban gracias a la rabia, el dolor y las lágrimas — ¡Desde que el amor de mi vida es mi hermano y mi padre es un hombre que me ha odiado desde que existo!

— ¡Desmaius! —Le atacó el mayor, mandándolo directamente a la inconciencia.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, padrino?! —Draco corrió al lado de su novio y se cercioró de que estuviera bien — ¡No era necesario que lo atacaras!

—Sí, sí lo era —se acercó al rubio y lo hizo mirarlo —. Estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios y eso no es bueno, ni para él ni para el bebé —miró a Remus que contenía a Sirius para que no se lanzara contra Severus —. Lo mejor es que lo mantengan así, hasta que volvamos con Potter.

—No puedo mantenerlo en la ignorancia.

—Es suficiente, Draco —se acercó al menor y lo sujetó del brazo —. Si quisiste jugar a los adultos con tu hermano ahora asumirás las cosas como son —sabía que lo que decía estaba afectando a Draco, pero era la única manera de abrirle los ojos —. Tu amante ahora esta embarazado y por eso es muy delicado su estado, por lo que vas a hacer caso y lo mantendrás inconsciente hasta que volvamos. Si no lo hacemos, bien, ahí harás lo que se te venga en gana.

El rubio no dijo nada, por que en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era verdad, que tenía que ver por su familia y lo primordial en este minuto era Harry. No merecía tener más dolores de los que ya tenía. Su vida ideal estaba muy lejos de la realidad en este momento, por lo que haría las cosas que le recomendaran, todo por mantener a su pareja estable.

—Bien —dijo bajando la cabeza —, pero vuelvan.

—De eso se trata —le dijo dándole un abrazo —. Siempre has sido un buen chico, Draco. Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti. Los dos.

El menor sonrió y lo vio salir de la habitación.

Severus caminó por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando tuvo la posibilidad salió de las barreras y se apareció en el cuartel de Voldemort, en el preciso instante en que Lucius era torturado a base de cruciatas.

Los mortífagos se burlaban alrededor, mientras el rayo salido de la varita del Lord, empezaba a dejar en la más absoluta inconciencia al rubio.

— ¡Yo no perdono, Lucius! —Dijo con odio, dejando de maldecirlo y sin notar la presencia de Severus tras uno de los pilares —Sabía que en algún momento te tendría así, rendido a mis pies.

—No es… por ti —dijo con dificultad —. Prefiero morir… a estar… si él.

—Que patética muestra de debilidad emocional —dijo el Lord con desprecio —. Pues morirás frente a él, Lucius —dijo sosteniéndolo del cabello, mientras lo hacía levantarse a jalones.

Los mortífagos caminaron tras el Lord y el traidor. Y Severus se mezcló entre la multitud. Tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—Ve por el otro lado… Snape —le dijo un susurro, que no supo de donde vino —. El Lord lo llevara a la cúpula.

Severus disminuyó su paso y vio como todos se alejaban.

—No puede ser —se dijo para si mismo, mientras empezaba a correr en dirección contraria. Por unos pasadizos que descubrió hace años, que más bien fue por error — ¿Cómo no lo supimos antes? —Se maldecía mentalmente al no haberlo notado antes.

Entró casi a tropiezos a la azotea exterior de la mansión y lanzó un Alohomora a la puerta, y entró precipitadamente.

Quedó completamente estático en su lugar, sin poder creerlo aun.

En medio de la habitación, sobre una tarima de plata, había una cúpula de cristal… una cúpula que contenía el cuerpo de un hombre. Un hombre que aparentaba más de treinta años, pero menos de cuarenta, con el cabello negro y medianamente largo.

Severus lo reconoció enseguida. Ese hombre era James Potter.

Severus conocía demasiado esa habitación. La cúpula del ángel.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 20/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**20º Capítulo: Salvación**

— ¡¿Cómo demonios lo saco de aquí?!

Severus sentía que los mortífagos llegarían en cualquier momento. Tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar antes de que aparecieran, pero asegurándose de que Lucius no corriera peligro.

Miró de nuevo a la cúpula de cristal, era seguramente por la llegada de Lucius que pudo ver quien estaba adentro.

No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, pero cada vez que miraban adentro, sólo se veía el infinito. Ahora, cuando podía ver perfectamente a James Potter, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort siempre lo tuvo ahí. La pregunta era ¿Quién lo había mantenido con vida durante todo este tiempo? Por que lógicamente alguien se hizo cargo mientras el Lord estaba desaparecido. Entonces otra luz se iluminó en su cabeza. Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer era la única que sabía la verdad, la única con el odio suficiente como para mantenerlo vivo, a la espera de lograr su venganza.

Sintió como se acercaban y tenía que pensar rápido.

La única opción que tenía era esperar a que el mismísimo Voldemort abriera la cúpula. Y con soberbia que tenía, seguramente lo iba a hacer para vengarse de alguna forma con Lucius.

Corrió hasta la parte trasera de la cúpula y esperó a que resultara todo bien.

Voldemort llegó seguido de sus mortífagos y traía a Lucius casi a rastras. Lo había estado cruciando hasta el cansancio. Y cuando llegó frente a la cúpula lanzó al rubio frente a ella.

Lucius levantó la mirada y por fin pudo verlo.

—Ja… James.

—He ahí a tu amor, mi querido Lucius.

La voz de Voldemort resonó en el lugar, al igual que las risas de sus seguidores.

¿Quieres verlo, verdad?

Lucius ni siquiera se giró, sólo miraba a su amor tras el cristal. Lo que si vio fue el fondo del cristal.

Severus.

Tenía una oportunidad. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco. Sabía que el pocionísta podría sacar a James de ese lugar. Pero ahora el problema era el hechizo que rodeaba a su amante.

—Eres un… desgraciado… Riddle —Lucius sabía mucho más de lo que los demás mortífagos sabían. No por nada siempre fue la mano derecha de ese psicópata. —No lograras… destruir… a mis hijos... aunque nos… mates aquí… ellos vivirán.

La estruendosa risa de Voldemort sonó más aterradora que de costumbre.

—No me hagas reír, mi hermoso Lucius —se acercó al hombre, que seguía en el suelo, con su mirada fija en la cúpula —. Ellos morirán, al igual que ustedes. Yo mismo me encargaré de torturarlos hasta que supliquen por su muerte.

Severus, aun parado tras la cúpula. Ya había entendido el plan de Lucius, sólo tenía que esperar a que el Lord siguiera fanfarroneando y que al final termina con el maldito hechizo que rodeaba a Potter. Y su deseo por fin se vio cumplido, tuvo que alejarse un par de pasos para que la magia de Voldemort no lo detectara al quitar el hechizo de la fortaleza de cristal.

Todos veían como lentamente, desde la parte superior, el cristal iba desapareciendo ante el hechizo que Voldemort tenía sobre él, apuntándolo con la varita.

El cuerpo de James Potter, que hace unos segundos estaba flotando, se desplomó en el centro de la cúpula y esa fue la señal para Severus.

—_Cave inimicun_ —lanzó el hechizo frente a Potter y rápidamente apuntó a Lucius, mientras corría al centro de la cúpula —_Mobilicorpus_ —el cuerpo de Lucius se vio levitado a su lado, mientras los hechizos de los demás mortífagos golpeaban contra el escudo que había creado.

—Saca… sácalo de aquí, Severus —le dijo con voz casi agónica.

—Los sacaré a los dos… se lo prometí a tus hijos.

Severus tomó las muñecas de ambos magos y concentrando toda su magia en ellos, se apareció fuera de los terrenos del Lord. Tenía que actuar rápido, si es que no quería que algo más les pasara a esos dos. Volvió a sacar su varita y esta vez invocó su Patronus.

Dile a Dumbledore que nos encuentren en el bosque, en la zona de apariciones.

El venado comenzó a alejarse a una velocidad increíble.

Severus no podía aparecerse con ellos dos en Hogwarts, para eso requeriría una gran cantidad de magia y en estos momentos estaba casi al limite.

Se apareció nuevamente en la zona de aparición y para su sosiego, ya estaban ahí Dumbledore, Black y Lupin. Sólo eso necesitó para dejar que la inconsciencia se lo llevara y quedara inconsciente como los otros dos.

Sirius corrió junto a Remus, hasta el lugar donde estaban los tres magos y casi se les corta la respiración cuando reconocieron al tercero.

—Prongs —la voz de Sirius salió estrangulada, como si se negara a salir frente a lo imposible de la situación. Se dejó caer junto a su mejor amigo y se resistió a dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos —. Debemos llevarlos al castillo.

—No. En este momento las barreras del colegio están demasiado descuidadas y Tom vendrá por ellos aquí.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Remus, mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Lucius, viendo como Dumbledore hacía lo mismo con Severus y Sirius con James — ¿Dónde los dejaremos?

—En el cuartel de la Orden. En este momento es el lugar más seguro que existe.

—Pero Draco y Harry siguen en el colegio.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, Remus —dijo el director —. Por ahora llévenselos, por favor —le tendió un trozo de pergamino a Sirius —. Este trasladar los dejará en el parque frente a tu mansión.

Dumbledore se alejó y vio como los cinco desaparecían del lugar.

Bien, es hora de ir por los muchachos.

Casi con júbilo se encaminó al colegio. El lugar estaba desierto. Por los ataques de los mortífagos, habían tenido que pedirles a los alumnos que se quedaran en sus respectivas habitaciones y luego los evacuarían. Voldemort no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y no podía arriesgar las vidas de los inocentes alumnos.

Llegó a la enfermería y vio al mayor de los Malfoy (por lo menos por apellido) que sostenía la mano del durmiente en la camilla.

—Director —Draco se levantó al ver que el hombre había aparecido — ¿Qué pasó?

—Me regocijo al anunciarle que el rescate fue todo un éxito.

—Ellos… —las piernas no le sostuvieron más y se dejó caer en la silla de la que se había levantado —Oh, Gracias, Merlín —Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Suspiraba fuerte, tratando de dejar salir todo lo que había retenido desde que su padre había salido de ahí.

—Es necesario trasladar a ustedes dos al cuartel de la orden del fénix.

— ¿Disculpe? —Le miró, ahora más relajado — ¿La orden del fénix?

—Eso lo sabrás más adelante. Ahora es mejor que despertemos a Harry, para que se trasladen por la red flu.

Draco vio como el director apuntaba a su pareja y como Harry volvía de su inconsciencia.

—Draco —llamó a su pareja, que parecía mirar a la nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

—Te he dicho que no soy pequeño.

—Sí —le dio un beso en la frente —, ya estás bien.

—Si me acompañan. Los guiaré a mi despacho para trasladarlos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó al tiempo en que Draco le ayudaba a salir de la camilla, para caminar tras el director.

—El director dijo algo sobre la orden del fénix.

—Oh… bien.

— ¿Algo que quisieras compartir conmigo, mi amor?

—Luego te digo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Apropósito… ¿Qué pasó con el señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape?

—Todo resultó bien —le dijo apretando con más fuerza la mano que aferraba la de su hermano —. Volvieron con…

—Con papá —Harry sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Draco —. Está vivo.

—Sí, pero si no vamos con el director… no lo veras nunca.

No tuvo que decirle nada más, porque ahora fue él quien prácticamente fue arrastrado por su pareja.

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 21/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**21º Capítulo: Los quiero conocer… a ambos**

Lucius fue despertando lentamente, aun sin ser consiente de donde se encontraba. El techo blanco le decía que ya no estaba en la guarida del Lord y entonces recordó el rescate.

—James.

Miró a los lados y lo vio. A unos metros de él, sobre una camilla, se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de James Potter. Se levantó con cuidado, aun estaba mareado y adolorido por la cantidad de _Crucio_ que recibió.

Lo vio de frente, por fin, luego de trece años creyéndolo muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pasara? Era todo tan irreal. Tantos años creyéndolo muerto.

Abre los ojos, James. Déjame apreciar tus ojos nuevamente —le dijo acariciando su mejilla —, por favor.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un pestañeo, pero se quedó ahí, esperando que algo pasara. Que James reaccionara.

Remus entró en la habitación de Severus para suministrarle el vial que él mismo le había dado, pero cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que el hombre ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

— ¿Está bien que te levantes tan rápido? —Le preguntó, extendiéndole el vial, el cual fue consumido inmediatamente.

—Sólo estaba agotado. No tuve que enfrentarme a nadie, sólo sacarlos de ahí.

No dijeron nadad más, pero Severus notaba lo alterado que estaba el castaño.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lupin?

—Sé que los va a perseguir —dijo de golpe, como si estuviera esperando botar lo que tenía adentro —. Voldemort no se detendrá hasta acabar con ellos.

—Es muy probable, pero por lo menos sacamos a Potter de ese lugar y es lo más importante en este momento.

La puerta de abrió y por ella apareció Sirius, que traía una cara de pocos amigos, digna de sus años de adolecentes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sirius? —Le dijo su pareja, llegando a su lado.

—Malfoy despertó, pero James aun no lo hace.

—Y se demorará más en hacerlo, idiota —Dijo Severus pasando por su lado, pero fue sujetado por u brazo. — ¿Qué?

—Gracias. Por ir y volver —Sirius tenía la cara seria, se notaba que estaba diciéndolo de corazón.

— ¿A que viene eso?

—Nada —dijo soltándolo y sonriendo como siempre —. Creí que te gustaría recibir un agradecimiento.

Severus bufó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sirius sonreía, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarlo? Fue tu culpa en primer lugar.

—Yo no hice nada, Moony —le dijo besándolo —, pero yo no dejó que nadie me tome a mí, si Severus quiere poseer un cuerpo, que no ocupe el mío.

— ¿Y que pasaría si yo quisiera lo mismo?

—Moony, tú disfrutas demasiado cuando me entierro en tu cuerpo o cuando lo hace Severus. El problema es que él no quiere que yo lo domine siempre.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo en tono de broma —. Aun no entiendo como es que Severus y yo te soportamos.

—Por que me aman, fácil.

Remus no dijo nada más, por que lo más probable es que tuviera razón. Tanto él como Severus amaban demasiado a ese idiota, como para dejarlo. Sólo esperaba que Sirius diera alguna vez su brazo a torcer. Una cosa es tener dos amantes y otra muy diferente es que los dos se descarguen en él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sabía que algo había pasado, vio a Lucius una vez más, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Trató de mover un brazo, pero le pesaba hasta el último de sus cabellos. Fue entonces que lo entendió. Tantos años sin poder mover sus cuerpo, había atrofiado sus músculos. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que los pudiera usar, pero lo haría. Sabía que ya no estaba en mano de Voldemort o de ella. Ese mujer que le pagaría una a una todas las que le hiso.

Pero ahora, sólo una cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Mis…hijos.

Sintió como algo se movía a su lado y una mano se posaba en su rostro.

—James.

Su corazón palpitó más fuerte que nunca. Esa voz la conocía demasiado bien, y la extrañaba demasiado.

—Luc.

Lucius se puso de pie rápidamente y reviso que James estuviera consiente, cosa que era obvia si es que estaba hablando, pero sus ojos no se habrían.

—Vamos, amor, trata de abrir los ojos.

Veía como los parpados se movían, pero ahora sólo salía agua de ellos.

—No puedo —dijo con agonía —no puedo moverme, Luc.

—Espera un minuto, iré por ayuda —le dijo antes de descender y besarlo en los labios —. Todo estará bien, James.

Salía de la habitación y se encontró con una imagen que no quería ver.

Cuando termines de comerle la boca a mi amigo, podría entrar a ver a James —dijo con desprecio.

—Ah, Malfoy, ya estas molestando —le dijo Sirius con voz molesta, para luego volver a besar a Severus de manera rápida y darse la vuelta para irse.

—Aun no entiendo como lo hacen ustedes tres.

—Ni pienso decírtelo, Lucius. Es algo que no te incumbe.

Severus entró en la habitación en donde tenían a James y se acercó a la cama.

Potter —le llamó y vio el movimiento de sus parpados —. Bien, por lo menos esta consiente.

— ¿Es lo único que dirás? Eso ya lo sé.

—Cálmate, Lucius, por que yo no te aguantaré un ataque de histeria. Potter esta bien y no necesito a un idiota enamorado que se ponga…

—Ya lo entendí. No es necesario que sueltes tu frustración conmigo…

— ¿Pueden dejar… eso? —Preguntó apenas el hombre desde la cama —No puedo moverme…. y actúan como adolecentes.

—Ya cállate, Potter. Que tengo que hacer que tu cuerpo reaccione antes de que lleguen esos mocosos.

—Me conformo… con verlos.

—Mediocre —dijo mientras le empezaba a suministrar pociones —. Cambiaste en estos años.

—Es lo que se consigues… cuando estas vivo… por tantos años y no… vivir.

Lucius se puso a su lado. Y tomó una de sus manos, sintiendo el dolor que debía haber sentido.

Quiero verlos, Lucius... quiero ver a Draco y a Harry.

— ¿A Draco? —Preguntó Lucius, extrañado por que hablara de su hijo.

—Sé que él es mi hijo, Lucius —dijo mientras abría los ojos. Le dolían y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza al sentir la luz entrar de golpe.

Severus vio esto y corrió las cortinas para que la luz no le afectara.

— ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

—Narcissa —dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente —. Ella siempre lo supo y se encargó… de decírmelo cada día.

—Esa perra…

—Cuando el Lord nos atacó… llamó a Narcissa. Le dijo… que ella podría vigilar al… amante de su marido.

—Siempre lo supo.

—Sí. Ella me decía a diario lo que hacía a Draco. Cuanto le despreciaba… cuando se metía en tu cama…

—Nunca lo permití.

—Lo sé, pero ella… gozaba haciéndome sufrir —estaba cansado y eso era evidente —. Me dijo lo que le haría a mis bebés. Que uno de ellos iba a tener un bebé del otro.

—Eso ya pasó, James —le dijo Sirius, entrando a la habitación, acompañado de Remus —. Harry esta esperando un bebé de Draco.

—Mis pobres niños —dijo cerrando los ojos y llorando en silencio —. Quiero verlos, a ambos.

No dijo nada más.

Lucius sintió como la mano de su antiguo amante dejaba de hacer peso, por lo que terminó dejándola sobre la cama.

Los ruidos afuera de la habitación, hicieron que los cuatro se voltearan, justo para ver como entraban el director, junto a Draco y Harry.

Continuará…

N/A: Apuesto todo lo que terngo, que no se esperaron esa otra pareja…. Kukukukuku

Un beso

Majo


	22. Chapter 22

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 22/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**22º Capítulo: No puede nacer… una cachetada**

Lucius se quedó en la habitación donde tenían a James hasta que este despertó. Las cosas no habían podido arreglarse antes, ya que los chicos, al ver a su papá en esa cama y sin poder hablarle, se habían quedado a su lado.

Ahora veía a Draco, sentado en una silla a un costado de la cama, dormido, mientras Harry, dormido también, estaba sentado en sus piernas y se abrazaba a su cuello.

Habían pasado dos días, y si bien los chicos habían comido y dormido, en ningún momento se salieron de la habitación. Querían ver a James. Conocerlo. Y no se detendrían hasta hacerlo.

—Luc.

La voz adormilada de James le sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó rápidamente para acercarse a él.

—No hables muy fuerte y abre los ojos —le susurró al oído.

James hiso lo que le dijo Lucius. Abrió los ojos y no habló en ningún momento. Vio el rostro hermoso de Lucius, limpio y duro, pero aparentemente feliz. Además, vio como le hacía movimientos con la cabeza, para que volteara hacía su derecha.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba cuando vio a los dos chicos ahí.

—Oh, Merlín. Son hermosos.

—Se parecen a ti —le dijo limpiando una lagrima que descendía por su mejilla.

—No. Draco es igual a ti, Harry se parece a mí.

Estiró la mano y acarició el rostro de Harry, que tenía más al alcance, logrando que este se removiera y despertara a Draco en el proceso.

Ambos adolecentes vieron a James que les sonreía desde la cama.

Hola, bebés.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, mientras que Draco sonreía y abrazaba a su pareja. Era un poco impactante para James, pensar que sus niños, aquellos a quienes llevó en su vientre, fueran separados y luego se encontraran para amarse como amantes. Pero eran sus niños. Ambos fueron victimas de sus actos y los de Lucius, amparados por la maldad de dos mujeres engañadas y que se dejaron llevar por los celos, terminando por perjudicar a dos inocentes.

—Papá —Harry se acercó a James y tomó la mano del mayor, para acercarla a su rostro —. Te eché mucho de menos.

—Lo sé, mi niño —abrió los brazos para que le abrazara, agradeciendo internamente que las pociones que le diera Severus, ya hubieran hecho el efecto requerido — ¿No me darás un abrazo, amor? —Le preguntó a Draco, que no esperó más para acercarse al que hace poco descubrió que era su progenitor, para poder abrazarlo también.

Lucius veía la interacción de su amante y sus hijos y estuvo tentado a participar de ese hermoso encuentro, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas al escuchar como las puertas eran abiertas y por ella aparecía Severus.

—Veo que ya despertaste —dijo con su voz imperturbable, mientras dejaba unas pociones sobre la mesa al costado de la puerta.

—Sí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Severus —le dijo abrazando a sus hijos.

—Les traje las pociones que necesitan los "Potter" —dijo con burla.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo Draco — ¿Por qué necesitan pociones?

—Por que tú eres un idiota y Potter acaba de reaccionar después de trece años.

—No le hables así a mi hijo, Snape —le retó James.

—Pues Draco es un idiota, ¿O acaso no sabes lo que tus hijos han estado haciendo? —Le preguntó con malicia.

Harry se tensó dentro del abrazó de su padre, pero sintió como James lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si te refieres a que mis hijos se aman más que como hermanos, lo sé. No sacas nada con tratar de mortificar a mis bebés.

—Que de bebés no tiene nada, tomando en cuenta de que uno de ellos lleva uno en el vientre.

—Y seré muy feliz cuando nazca —dio por zanjado el tema —. Y ustedes —les dijo al ver como no sacaban la cabeza de su cuello —, estoy muy orgullo de ustedes. De lo que han hecho en la vida y el que no dejaran que nada los separara, ni siquiera el fantasma del incesto. Si se aman, serán felices, estén donde estén.

—Tenemos que hablar del bebé.

Severus vio el rostro serio de su amigo y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

— ¿De que cosa? —Preguntó Harry, a la defensiva y enderezándose. No le había gustado para nada el tono que había utilizado Lucius.

—No creo que sea bueno que ese embarazo llegue a término.

Las palabras frías de Lucius se colaron por los oídos de los otros tres, dejándolos completamente mudos.

Harry apretó los puños. No iba a permitir que ese hombre que desde hace unos pocos días era su padre, le viniera a decir que es lo que tenía que hacer con su vida y la de su bebé.

—Usted…

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Lucius Malfoy? —Dijo la voz irritada de James, interrumpiendo a Harry —No tienes ni un derecho de decidir sobre la vida de un inocente.

—Harry es un niño. Tiene sólo catorce años.

—Pero estoy yo para ayudarlo.

—Recién vienes despertando, ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo durara tu recuperación.

— ¿Y crees que por eso permitiré que le pongas una mano encima? —Dijo destapándose con rabia, haciendo que Draco se diera la vuelta y abrazara a Harry, que al igual que él, miraba impresionado a James —No tienes derecho —le dijo bajando las piernas y apoyándolas en el suelo, impulsándose con los brazos.

El intento por levantarse por parte de James, era seguido meticulosamente por Lucius que al ver como se tambaleaba, corrió a auxiliarlo, pero en el proceso recibió senda cachetada por parte del moreno, cosa que no evitó el que lo abrazara para que se estabilizara.

—Salgan de la habitación un momento —le dijo a los chicos, que miraban atentos todo lo que pasaba —. Ahora.

Harry se quedó quieto en su lugar, pero sintió como era sujetado del brazo por Draco. Iba a reclamar, pero la mirada de su pareja le impidió cualquier revelación.

Cuando Lucius sintió que la puerta fue cerrada, tomó entre sus brazos a James, que no paraba de removerse.

— ¡Suéltame, Lucius! —Le gritaba furioso.

—Te quedaras aquí, tranquilo, mientras llevo a nuestros hijos de vuelta al colegio.

— ¡No! —Le pidió, mientras lo sostenía de la manga de su túnica —No te los lleves, por favor.

—Tienen que terminar su año escolar. Sólo les quedan unos días y estarán completamente a tu lado.

James bajó su cabeza, derrotado. Sintiendo como Lucius se sentaba a su lado.

Nuestra conversación no ha terminado —le dijo levantándole la cara y limpiando las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas —. No quiero ser el malo de historia, pero al parecer, soy el único con cabeza fría para llevar a cabo todo lo que pasa.

—No lo hagas abortar. Te lo ruego, Lucius —le pedía escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio — ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si me hubiese decidido por el aborto?

—No lo sabías…

—Y aunque lo hubiera sabido. Es la vida de un niño la que lleva Harry en su interior. Un bebé que lleva tu sangre y la mía.

—Y la de dos hermanos.

—Se aman…

—Lo hablaremos después, James —le dijo parándose y yendo hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con los rostros afligidos de sus hijos —. Despídanse de su padre, es hora que vuelvan a clases.

—Quiero quedarme con él —dijo Harry, con voz seria y desafiante.

—No te estoy preguntando. Dije claramente que vuelven a terminar sus clases.

—No sacan nada con discutir —les dijo James desde la cama y con eso logró que ambos chicos entraran a la habitación y se acercaran a la cama —. Sólo serán unos días. Después de eso, nada los separara de mí.

—Volveré, papá —le dijo Harry, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Yo también —le dijo Draco, dejando también un beso en el rostro del mayor.

James abrazó con fuerza a ambos y les susurró al oído.

—No dejen que nadie decida por ustedes. Son libres de elegir su destino.

Los chicos se alejaron del mayor y este les sonrió con ternura.

—Es hora —dijo Lucius desde la puerta.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio, sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento.

Lucius los miraba de soslayo. Parecía como si caminaran al matadero. Y que él era su verdugo.

Llegaron a la sala de la mansión y Lucius tomó un puñado de polvos flu para tirarlos en la chimenea, mencionando en nombre del despacho de Dumbledore en el proceso.

Draco insistió en entrar con Harry, explicándole a su padre que el moreno era malo en las salidas y era peligroso por su embarazo.

Cuando Lucius atravesó la chimenea y llegó al despacho del director, este ya se encontraba solo.

—Los muchachos ya se dirigieron a sus casas —dijo el mayor, con seriedad —. Toma asiento un momento, Lucius.

El rubio, muy a su propio desconcierto, hiso caso a la petición del anciano y estaba seguro de que si el viejo le hubiera ofrecido uno de sus caramelos de limón, los habría aceptado sin rechistar.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Creo que encontré la falla en la profecía que envuelve a Harry y Voldemort.

Lucius puso atención, había olvidado el detalle de "esa" profecía.

Continuará…

N/A: Pobre Lucius, siempre termina como el malo de todo esto…

Un beso

Majo


	23. Chapter 23

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 23/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**23º Capítulo: Realmente lo lamento… Padre**

Lucius caminó con tranquilidad a la habitación de James en Grimmauld Place. Había quedado consternado con la información que le dio Dumbledore.

La situación era más estúpida de lo que imaginaba. Y ahora tanto la vida de sus hijos como de su nieto estaba en problemas.

Golpeó la puerta de James, esperando que este le diera el paso. No quería trastornarle más de lo que quedó antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿James? —Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que de todas formas entró a la habitación, encontrándola vacía — ¡Demonios! ¡No puedes ser tan imprudente, James!

Harry se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Draco, no estaba para nada tranquilo y eso era muy malo para su estado. Su edad era una gran desventaja en su embarazo, por lo que madame Pomfrey había dicho que no podía pasar por ningún tipo de alteración. Algo completamente tonto tomando en cuenta de quien se trataba, y que su principal enemigo estaba de vuelta de la esquina, esperando por una pequeña oportunidad de destruirlo.

Draco estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Toda su vida se había vuelto de cabeza en menos de veinticuatro horas. La mujer que siempre creyó su madre, no era mas que una bruja, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Le había engañado desde un niño, para que cumpliera sus planes de venganza y destruir las vidas de ellos en el proceso. Su papá era un hombre que creía muerto desde hace años, que creía su suegro, por ser padre de su amado, y ahora resultaba que su amado también era su hermano mellizo, o gemelo. Le daba igual. El asunto es que estaba esperando un hijo, que también era su sobrino. Había escuchado de familias sangre pura que se casaban con sus familiares, pero nunca hermanos. Primos o incluso tíos con sobrinos, pero nunca un laso tan estrecho como lo era el de hermanos.

¿Cómo se enfrentarían ahora al mundo?

Por que estaba seguro de que su padre tomaría inmediatamente la custodia de Harry, y lo más probable es que terminara casado con su papá.

¿Era necesario que el mundo entero se enterara de que ellos eran hermanos?

¡Merlín, si no se parecían para nada!

Podrían demás seguir con sus vidas tal y como estaban ahora. Quizás en el futuro contarle a su hijo o hija sobre su parentesco. Ni siquiera de eso estaba muy seguro.

Terminó de dar vueltas al asunto cuando la puerta fue golpeada suavemente. Extrañado se dirigió a abrir, y sonrió al ver que al otro lado se encontraba James.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pasara.

—Soborné a Sirius para que me trajera sin que nadie me viera. No es bueno que me encuentre con potenciales mini mortífagos, por el momento —James se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio, mirando a Harry que aun estaba durmiendo — ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, por ahora. Aunque lo que dijo mi padre le afectó muchísimo.

—Lo sé. Por eso quise venir —le dijo llamándolo, para que quedara a su lado —. Es muy importante el que entiendan a su padre. Lucius no es un mal hombre…

—Propuso que matáramos a nuestro hijo —dijo con resentimiento —. No creo que sea un mal hombre, pero no puede esperar que dejemos pasar la situación así como si nada, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es ese bebé para nosotros.

—Lo sé —abrasó a Draco, que se dejó hacer como si nada —. Ustedes dos tuvieron que madurar a la fuerza. Serán padres a una edad muy corta.

—Pero lo haremos bien.

—Contaras con nosotros, y eso ya es algo impórtate —lo sostuvo del rostro y lo miró fijamente —. Lamento que tuvieran que pasar por todo esto. Ustedes no tenían nada que ver, y yo, ni siquiera recuerdo el embarazo en que los tuve. Es algo doloroso.

— ¿Nunca sentiste nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estabas en coma?

—No. Era como estar completamente dormido. No sentía y no escuchaba, nada. Totalmente diferente a cuando estaba en la cúpula en que me puso Voldemort. Ahí podía escuchar todo. Escuche cuando Narcissa llegó por primera vez y me gritó en la cara que tú eras el otro bebé que había tenido. Que se encargó de alimentarte. Algo que yo no iba a poder hacer nunca. Me sacaba en cara que era la mujer de Lucius, y que mientras yo me podría en ese lugar, ella se encargaba de darle el placer que yo estaba muriéndome por darle. Fue terrible, Draco. Pensar en que ustedes estaban por ahí, separados, Harry con una familia que no era la suya, sufriendo quizás que cosas.

—Lo pasó realmente mal. Esos miserables desdeñan de él por ser un mago. No tiene idea lo valioso que es.

— ¿Lo amas mucho, verdad? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Más que a mi vida. No hay en este mundo nada más importante para mí, que Harry.

El mayor sonrió y lo atrajo en un abraso, pidiendo que todos los males que se les venían encima, terminaran sin consecuencias fatales para ninguno de sus hijos.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

— ¿Sobre qué, Draco? —Le preguntó, sin soltarlo.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en todo eso de que Harry sea mi hermano. ¿Es realmente necesario el que se sepa que somos hermanos? No es que me moleste, pero se que Harry no se sentirá cómodo con eso. Ha vivido el rechazo por muchos años, y no quiero que piense que por el hecho de ser mi pareja tendrá que afrontarlo de nuevo.

—No sé como haremos eso, Draco. Pero siempre podrán contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten.

— ¿Y si quiero hacerlo mi esposo? Siendo mi hermano se pondrán mil y un problemas, ¿Pero si le doy mi apellido por el lado de un lazo matrimonial?

—Veo que has pensado en todo —le dijo sonriendo — ¿Harry sabe que quieres desposarlo?

—No creo —dijo apesadumbrado — ¿Ustedes no se opondrían, verdad?

— ¿Cómo podría oponerme, si ustedes no fueron mas que las victimas de esta historia? —Lo abrazó con fuerza —Sólo quiero que ambos sean felices, aun si rompen las leyes supuestamente morales.

Harry comenzó a moverse en la cama y luego de un rato por fin abrió los ojos, pero fue justo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta nuevamente y por ella entró Lucius. Como era de esperarse, Harry miró con miedo al hombre y buscó con los ojos a su pareja. Draco se levantó y caminó hacia el chico, pero antes de llegar a él, su padre se interpuso.

— ¿Pueden dejarnos unos minutos, por favor? —Le pidió a James y a Draco, que no parecían querer hacerlo —No le haré nada —dijo molesto.

—Sé que no le harás nada —dijo James, mientras se ponía de pie —, pero es Harry quien no lo sabe y no quiero que se atormente más de lo que ha estado.

—Es importante —dijo Lucius —. Sólo tardaré un par de minutos.

James vio como el chico en la cama parecía no querer mover ni siquiera un dedo, por lo que sostuvo a Draco del hombro y lo guió a la salida.

—Estaremos afuera por si necesitan algo.

Harry vio como su papá y su novio salían de la habitación y él se sentó mejor en la cama, apoyándose en la cabecera mientras recogía sus piernas y se abrazaba a ellas, sin mirar en ningún momento al hombre que estaba parado a unos metros de él.

Lucius podía sentir el terror que causaba en su hijo, pero era importante que hablara con él sobre lo que dijo el director. Por lo que se acercó al muchacho y con total tranquilidad se sentó en la cama, mirando al chico que no le veía y que parecía querer hacerse más pequeño de lo que de por si era.

—Hablé con el director cuando venía tras ustedes, hace un rato —le empezó a contar, sin apartar la mirada y tratando de que el chico tomara atención en sus palabras —. Podemos mantenerte lejos de Voldemort por un muy buen tiempo —logró por fin ver una reacción en la cara de su hijo —. La profecía no tiene tiempo límite, Harry. Quizás dos años hasta que podamos ayudarte a vencerlo.

—Pero seguirá destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Eso es algo inevitable. Lo importante ahora es que el niño nazca.

— ¿No me volverá a pedir que lo aborte? —Le preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

—No es fácil para mi saber que mis hijos tendrán un hijo en común —dijo resignado —. Mucho menos a tu edad. Eres un niño.

—No pretendía tener un bebé ahora, creo…—suspiró mientras bajaba un poco sus defensas —no se si este bebé vendría en camino luego de saber todo. No me separaría de Draco nunca. Yo lo amo —dijo con firmeza —, pero algo muy diferente es quedarme embarazado a conciencia de nuestra sangre, pero no me desharé de mi hijo. Nunca.

—Piensas con frialdad, y eso es lo importante —dijo con una sonrisa de lado —. No me volveré a involucrar entre ustedes y lo más importante, los mantendré lejos de todo por el tiempo que sea posible.

— ¿Pero como hará eso? Voldemort tiene un vínculo conmigo. Puede sentirme en cualquier parte.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Le pregunto poniendo atrevidamente una mano sobre su vientre —Tu hijo crea un campo que te mantiene lejos de cualquier otro vinculo mágico, lo cual te aleja de ese hombre. No podrá llegar a ti mientras el bebé aun esté en tu interior.

—Oh… ya veo —dijo un tanto incomodo — ¿Puede pedirle a Draco que entré?

—No te sientes seguro conmigo ¿Verdad? —Le pregunto sin sentirse ni mínimamente insultado por eso.

—Son demasiados años de desprecios recibidos. No se borraran de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé —le dijo al ver como bajaba la cabeza —. No hagas eso. Un Malfoy nunca baja la cabeza ante nadie.

—No quiero ser un Malfoy —dijo nervioso. Nuevamente el mismo tema que cortaron la vez pasada.

—Según sé, si mi hijo decide que lleves su apellido, no podrás negarte —dijo divertido —. Me quedó claro que no quieres mi apellido por tu hijo. Eres mi hijo y se lo que es querer proteger, así que no te obligaré a nada.

—Usted… —le dijo impactado — ¿Permitiría que Draco y yo nos casemos?

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —Le preguntó de vuelta y con tono irónico —Ustedes parecen tener su vida en sus manos, aunque el destino les haya marcado para siempre. Sé que no podré hacer nada contra ello. Y James no me lo permitiría.

— ¿Se va a casar con papá?

Lucius casi sonrió ante la inocente pregunta.

¿Cómo no notó antes lo maravilloso que era este chico?

Quizás, al verlo como el responsable de la separación que tuvo con James y su posterior muerte, lo veía casi como una maldición. Se atrevió a estirar la mano y posarla en la mejilla del chico, que pese a todo no rehuyó de su toque.

—Si tu padre así lo quiere, y haya pasado un tiempo prudente… quizás lo haga.

La puerta fue golpeada y Lucius alejó su mano de Harry, pero no se levantó de la cama. Vieron como entraba Draco y James y como el chico se acercaba rápidamente a su pareja.

— ¿Nos dirás ahora lo que era tan importante? —Le preguntó James.

—Draco y Harry partirán fuera del país hasta que el bebé nazca, luego podrán volver y entrenaremos a Harry para que pueda derrotar al Lord.

—No quiero separarme de mis hijos…

—Lo sé, James —le dijo acercándose al hombre —. Por eso mismo partirás con ellos. Harry no puede estar sólo con Draco durante su embarazo, por lo que les acompañaras.

— ¿Y tú? —Le preguntó preocupado.

—Debo quedarme para poder hacerle frente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No puedes hacerlo, padre!

— ¡Eso es muy peligroso, Lucius!

—Ey, calma, calma —le dijo a los tres —. Harry y Draco ahora son los que estarán en el ojo de su ira. Yo sólo seré un punto al que querrá destruir luego de deshacerse de los chicos.

—No puedo permitir que te quedes solo —Declaró James, más tajante que nunca —. Tú te vienes con nosotros, Malfoy, si no lo haces, nunca mas te veremos. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Estas poniendo nerviosos a los chicos —le dijo con voz diplomática —. No puedo simplemente dejar que ellos se les acerquen.

—Por favor…

—No pidas más —le dijo abrazándolo, mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro del mas joven —. Vete con ellos, por un tiempo. Luego vuelvan y no se apartaran nunca más.

Los chicos veían todo desde la distancia. Era imposible que convencieran a Lucius, pero volverían y esperarían encontrarlo bien.

Continuará…

N/A: Me gustó mucho este capítulo, por la convivencia de Lucius y Harry.

Un beso

Majo


	24. Chapter 24

**Nuestra vida destinada**

**Resumen**: Un destino marcado desde el pasado. Su encuentro nunca debió de haberse cumplido y un rubio llorara la perdida de su amor y hará sufrir a aquellos que debería mantener alegres ¿Pero es que nadie podía entender que ellos dos no podían estar juntos?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo:** 24/24

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**24º Capítulo: Vuelta al destino **

—No podemos seguir así —decía un mas que nervioso Draco.

Hoy se cumplían los nueve meses del embarazo de Harry y no parecía haber nada que indicara que el chico iba a dar a luz.

James se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de Harry e infundiéndole valor.

Llevaban escondidos por varios meses. Había tenido que estar viajando repetidamente ya que los mortífagos no paraban de buscarlos. Estuvieron por un tiempo en Sicilia, pero no alcanzaron a estar más de un mes, ya que una mañana se levantaron con las explosiones en la puerta de su casa. Tuvieron que huir por medio de un traslador que tenían preparado. La siguiente vez llegaron a Los ángeles, muy lejos de su hogar, pero se necesitaba para que no los encontraran. Allí estuvieron por tres meses, cuando recibieron una lechuza de Lucius para avisarles que tres posibles mortífagos habían salido del país, en dirección a Estados Unidos así que tendrían que alejarse nuevamente, pero esta vez se dirigieron a Markapur en la India. Fue ahí donde estuvieron los últimos meses. Las cosas ahora se ponían difíciles.

—Papá, mi bebé —decía preocupado el adolecente, de ahora 15 años —. Tenemos que hacer algo —le pedía al no sentir las contracciones o dolores que tendría que tener por la venida de su hijo.

—Creo que tenemos que volver a casa. Severus es un buen medico y te podrá ayudar a dar a luz o por lo menos ayudar a que empiece el parto.

—Pero es peligroso…

—Es la única opción que tenemos, Draco —le dijo serio —. Nadie mas que yo quiere que estén los tres a salvo, pero ya hemos esperado demasiado y Harry **tiene **que dar a luz.

El rubio miró a su padre con aprensión. No le gustaba nada eso de regresar, donde la amenaza de Voldemort estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

En estos meses habían sido informados sobre unos pocos acontecimientos sobre los ataques mortífagos, pero los tres sabían que no les habían dicho todo, que quizás volverían a un lugar que podía estar devastado por los mortífagos y su señor.

No tenían idea de nada, pero ahora tenían que volver.

Lucius estaba impaciente. Daba vueltas de un lugar al otro en el despacho del director. Esperaba noticias de su familia. Sabía que Harry podría estar dando a luz en ese minuto, pero también que algo malo podía pasar antes del parto, por eso estaba en ese lugar. Siempre que ellos se quisieran comunicar con él, lo tendrían que hacer por medio del director.

—Por favor, toma asiento, muchacho —le dijo con voz comprensiva, pero fue ignorado de manera tajante.

Lucius no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, y fue ahí cuando vio algo imposible.

—James —su voz sonó ahogada y luego se giró para salir del despacho y correr hacia la entrada del castillo.

El director le siguió cuando vio por la ventana que James estaba caminando hacia el colegio, y que Draco y Harry venían con ellos.

—Dobby —llamó al elfo cuando iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada.

—Director, señor, Dobby esta aquí, señor —le dijo al aparecer junto a él.

—Ve por madame Pomfrey, Dobby, y pídele que prepare todo para recibir a Harry Potter. Además llama a Severus para que vaya a la enfermaría, por si necesitamos de algunas opciones.

El elfo obedeció si poner peros, y el director llegó a la entrada justo cuando Lucius volvía a entrar con Harry en brazos.

—Tiene que atenderlo, aun no da a luz —dijo claramente preocupado.

—Llevémoslo a la enfermería, Poppy debe tener todo listo.

Todos se dirigieron en dirección a la enfermería, pero cuando llegaron, Severus ya se encontraba ahí y prácticamente le quitó a Harry de los brazos y prohibió la entrada de cualquiera a la enfermería.

Como era de esperar, cada uno tenía serias razones para reclamar.

— ¡Mi padrino no puede hacerme esto! —Gritó indignado — ¡Es mi pareja! ¡Mi hijo va a nacer!

—Cálmate, Draco —le pidió James, pero que no terminaba de fulminar la entrada de la enfermería, por donde ese maldito le había arrebatado a su bebé. Claro, él sólo veía que Snape le impidió seguir apoyando a su hijo.

Adentro de la enfermería, Severus le acababa de dar a Harry una poción para forzar el nacimiento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó con voz analítica.

—Como si me estuvieran abriendo las entrañas —dijo adolorido. Por fin podía sentir que su hijo ya venía en camino.

—Estas listo.

Harry estuvo con labores de parto por cerca de tres horas más, en las que Draco no paró nunca de tratar de entrar, al escuchar los llamados de Harry, que en su inmenso dolor, le llamaba para que le apoyara.

—Ya no aguanto esto —dijo abatido, siendo consolado por su papá — ¿Por qué no le da algo para el dolor?

—Severus es el experto, Draco —le dijo Lucius, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras —. Si no le da nada es por algo. Quizás le puede afectar al bebé.

—Draco, Severus no hará nada que le pueda afectar a Harry o al bebé —le dijo Remus, que a esas alturas había llegado con Sirius y la camada de Weasley que se enteraron de la llegada de Harry por el boca floja de Dobby.

Pasó una hora más, hasta que por fin el llanto de un bebé rompió con el maldito silencio que rodeaba el castillo. Para esa fecha, lo alumnos habían marchado a sus casas por las fiestas, así que los pocos que quedaron en Hogwarts, estaban recluidos en sus salas comunes.

Severus abrió la puerta y elevó una mano al ver que todos se disponían a hablar.

—Sólo entraran Draco, Lucius y Potter —dijo con voz firme —. Los demás tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, y no acepto ningún reclamo.

Como era de esperaras, fue prácticamente arrollado por la familia directa del joven a quien acaba de ayudar a dar a luz.

Draco vio lo más hermoso que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Harry estaba en la camilla, con un pequeño bulto en brazos, al que miraba con toda fascinación. Sintió que las piernas no le daban, pero Lucius se encargó de que siguiera caminando.

Lucius y James no estaban en mejores condiciones. Ninguno estuvo conscientemente en el parto de los chicos. James estaba aun en el coma inducido y Lucius no se encontraba en el país, además de creer que fue Narcissa quien le dio a Luz.

—Miren —les dijo Harry, que se notaba exhausto.

Los tres pudieron ver por fin al bebé. Un hermoso niño de piel clara con el cabellito pegado al casco, pero tan claro como el de su padre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y arrugados, por lo que poco podían decir del color que tendría.

Por fin estaba con ellos, y era lo más importante.

Harry y Draco no la tuvieron fácil desde ese minuto. Tuvieron que aprender a hacerse cargo de un bebé, de lo que poco o nada sabía.

Los cinco se trasladaron a la mansión Malfoy y allí se quedaron para mantenerse a salvo mientras Harry se recuperaba para poder empezar con su entrenamiento, pero les duró muy como tiempo.

Una noche se desató la guerra, fuera de los terrenos de la mansión. El mismísimo Voldemort apareció con un sequito de mortífagos, dispuestos a todo con tal de destruir al niño que vivió y a su familia. Harry no estaba completamente recuperado aun, pero hiso lo mejor posible por resguardar a su hijo.

— ¿Ya llegaron los de la orden? —Preguntó preocupado, sintiendo como los ataques chocaban contra las protecciones de la mansión.

—Llegaran en unos segundos —le respondió James, que tenía a Scorpius en brazos.

Harry vio por la ventana como aparecían dentro del terreno de la mansión, y esa fue su señal para actuar. Se giró para besar a su bebé, era la fuerza que necesitaba para derrotar a ese monstruo.

—Debo ir —dijo firme.

—Iremos contigo —Draco le sostuvo de la mano y Lucius puso la suya sobre su hombro.

Salieron de la mansión y la batalla se desató. Los mortífagos peleaban sin tregua contra Aurores y miembros de la orden. Draco y Lucius escoltaban a Harry, hasta que el Lord apareció frente a ellos.

—Así que decidiste salir de tu escondite —dijo el monstruo con desprecio —. Te busqué por casi un año, mocoso.

—Pero ya me tienes al frente —blandió su varita contra el hombre, mientras le mandaba a Dumbledore una mirada de reojo y este asentía, terminando de darle la estocada final a Nagiri.

—Nunca podrás derrotarme —dijo el Lord, seguro de sus propias palabras.

—Al contrarió. Tú mismo firmaste tu sentencia al presentarte aquí.

El hombre rió estrepitosamente y lanzó la maldición asesina contra Harry. Draco y Lucius lanzaron hechizos de protección, al mismo tiempo, Harry lanzaba un expelliarmus. Tan poderoso fue el choque de hechizos, que segó por un momento a los que se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Cuando todos pudieron ver nuevamente, pudieron ser testigos de como el cuerpo inerte del Lord caía al suelo. Los mortífagos que quedaban de pie, fueron reducidos rápidamente.

La luz había ganado.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, aliviado de que todo terminara. Ese ser no volvería. El director le había hablado de los Horcrux, que él mismo era uno, pero al llevar una criatura en su vientre, ese trozo maldito del alma de Voldemort había sido purificado. El Lord nunca sabría que fue lo que lo mató, confiaba demasiado en que podría volver gracias a los guijarros de almas que tenía repartido por todos lados, sin saber que la orden del fénix ya se había encargado de eso.

—Todo terminó —dijo abrazándose a Draco, que le había apresado entre sus brazos.

—Terminó para ellos, pero nuestra vida recién está empezando —le sostuvo de la cara y le besó con pasión.

Ahora empezaba su vida. Podrían casarse y ver crecer a su hijo. Nunca el mal podría volver a amenazar sus vidas, por que le dieron la vuelta a su propio destino.

Fin

N/A: Gracias a todos por seguirme en esta historia.

Hasta siempre

Majo


End file.
